


Shady Corner

by SilverTrebleClef



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Adam, Boys Kissing, Feathers & Featherplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Sweet, Teasing, Tickling, cocktease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTrebleClef/pseuds/SilverTrebleClef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about stuffs between Master Damien who has an interesting kink and his slave Adam <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First time writing fanfic so I don't really know what to expect, hope you guys like it and it'd be great if you give me comments so I can improve myself. Thanks, have fun reading :)
> 
> P/S English isn't my 1st language so really sorry for the grammar/phrasing faults.

Damien walked around the slave market “Shady Corner” peacefully, looking at all sorts of slave were being sold. The market had high discipline though, no yelling, no pushing; the masters could walk slowly to examine which slave was suitable for their wishes. There was no rushing at all from any sides. Damien enjoyed a market like this; the kind of noisy, dirty market pissed him off so much; he just wanted to get out even before he made 3 steps into there. Damien was a 45 year old successful business man, the guy sure had many issues but money wasn’t one of them. Dressing in the most expensive Versace vest for this season, he moved pass lines and lines of slaves being displayed; no one was special enough to catch his eyes. He had such picky taste in the most annoying way that one could imagine; many times his perfectionist self bugged people so much since he could find any tiny flaws in everything. He couldn’t help it, his perfectionist was one of the factors get him where he is today. Why must agree on the lower quality stuffs when you can have the best, right? With that thought, he kept moving to another section in the market, planning to find the best slave for himself. 

Another hour passed by, more than 10 sections had been checked, and still no one was completely good enough to satisfy him. This girl had pretty face but her waist was too wide; this boy had impressive 6 packs but his legs were too short; the other guy in section 8 had perfect body but his accent was annoying plus he seemed boring…etc. Just when he thought maybe this market didn’t have the slave he’d been looking for, he decided to check another section at the back because why not? Those slaves had lower price than the ones he’d checked but something inside urged him to move forward to the tent and he trusted his instinct. Skimming his eyes through the first two lines he could understand why they had such low price, there were less pretty, older slaves standing still for the master to watch. Then suddenly a pair of piercing blue grey eyes at the 5th line caught his attention. He couldn’t explain what was so special about the eyes yet, but he sure knew he had to check this guy out. Waving to the slave owner, signaled that he wanted to see the slave with blue grey eyes and sandy brown hair, he went to the waiting room and took a sip of tea they served in there. Less than 3 minutes later, the slave being brought in the room with clean clothes and his hair was combed. He was even prettier up close, standing still, eyes cast down, and hands behind his back. Starring at this boy from head to toe, Damien was kind of pleased with his appearance for now. 

“What field is this boy expert in?” Damien asked the owner.

“Sir, he’s been trained properly in every fields, I can assure that”.

“Then what’s the reason he belongs in the cheapest section in “Shady Corner”? He’s very pretty.”

“Sir, the problem is… his body. He’s too tall for a bed slave even though he has a pretty face; meanwhile his body seems too soft for hard labor or house chores. The masters aren’t patient enough to test him, they just look, shake their head and walk away”. The owner complained, “That’s why it’s hard to sell this boy and he’s pushed into the cheapest section, Sir”.

“Can I have a private moment with him?” Damien asked.

“Of course Sir, please hit the blue button when you’ve done. Have a nice time.” The owner spoke than walked out the room, leaving Damien and the slave alone inside.

“Do you have a name boy?”

“Adam, Sir.” The slave spoke softly. “Oooh, very lovely voice”, Damien thought to himself.

“How old are you?”

“24, Sir”

“Look up from the ground, I want to see your face”

Adam hesitated at first but he slowly looked up. Damn, his eyes were so beautiful, perfect straight nose, plump and full lips flushed a lovely pink. Were there freckles on his lips? Interesting… hm.

“Strip all the clothes off Adam” Damien requested, feeling slightly interested in this beauty already.

Layer after layer falling onto the ground, and his soft creamy white body slowly appeared. Damien was sipping the tea then look up and his breath caught in his throat. Adam's pale skin dusted with bunch of freckles, looking soft as a baby's butt. His body had appropriate proportion of fat and muscles, it didn’t look so harsh neither too weak. Damien totally got why Adam was not the first choice for most normal masters, he did get why. But Damien wasn't a normal one with boring taste; he knew that he wanted unique things. Continuing his glance down Adam's body, his satisfaction raised up after each body part he laid his eyes on. Very cute nipples, very pink and they looked sensitive that only 2 or 3 pinches needed and they would get erected. The flesh on his chest looked totally yummy, not too flat like a man's but absolutely not as plump as a woman's breast. It had a nice balance in between that one would love to squeeze it hard in his hand, feeling the softness while twisting his other sensitive nipple. Lost in his thought Damien could feel his pants were getting tighter. He took a deep breath to calm him down and continued map out the slave's body. The curves at his sides were extremely tempting to be touched, “How would he react if I slide a finger down his side I wonder”, Damien thought quietly. Sometimes you could tell if a person’s body was sensitive or not just from looking at it, and in this case, Damien was confident his sense was true.

“Adam, answer me honestly, are you ticklish?”

“Uh S-Sir, I think… a bit at my feet?” Surprised by the question, Adam stammered. His eyes looked at the master then down at the ground, then up the master’s face again. 

“That means… Yes?” Damien smirked.

“I’m kind of ticklish, Sir, I… don’t think… I’m very….” Adam tried to hide the weakness.

“Just ‘kind of’? Base on your reaction I think it’s the opposite” Damien amused, then continued sipping his tea.

He was used to the familiar questions about his roots, his ability, his training but not this, this kind of question was a totally new thing for Adam. “Why would he want to know if I’m ticklish? Oh my gosh, does this master had a tickling kink? Please no, please. If he knows tickling was one of my dead points, I’m screwed. Conceal, don’t let him know, I’ll be ok” Adam quietly thought, hopefully none of it showed on his face. He didn’t realize the master was coming near him until a callous finger slid down his side made him jerk away, his eyes widened. Damien did it again with the other side, this time wiggled his finger a bit, and Adam squirmed harder.

“Ha. I think that answers my question Adam” Damien laughed, “I don’t think you’re only “kind of” ticklish. Should I have another test?”

“S-sir, I…”  
“I want you to answer my questions honestly, I can sense when a person is lying and if you do tell lies, there will be punishment, hm?” Damien said while sliding his hand up and down Adam’s arms.

“Yes, Sir” Adam tried to ignore the ticklish feelings kicking in.

“Have you ever been owned by any master?”

“No Sir. Ever been I’ve graduated in training center, I’ve brought here but haven’t had a chance to fulfill any master’s wishes.” Adam spoke and noticed there was a hand running down his back, slightly scratching with blunt nails, then downed to cup his ass and squeezed so hard, he wanted to push the hand away.

“You have such a fine piece of ass. Look at how toned it is” Damien spoke while kneading the said ass passionately, “and so soft at the same time. Oh, and that means if I buy you, I’ll be your first. So, are you still a virgin?”

“Sir, in the training center, I’ve been trained as a bed slave. That involved lots of practice, Sir…”

“I mean, have you ever been fucked by anyone?” Damien continued his game by bringing his hand up Adam’s neck; touching slightly with the back of his hand.

Adam blushed, “They trained us with toys… for… at our backside, Sir. They wanted to keep our price highest since our first time with the master was actually the first time getting… fucked by a person, so technically… No, I haven’t, Sir” Adam blushed even harder; the weird feeling from the master touching his neck didn’t help.

“Delicious. I think I might buy you, get you out of this boring market…” Damien brought his hands down Adam’s ass again, squeezing both cheeks, “if you give me a nice performance…” his left hand slid down backside of Adam’s thigh “… impressive enough to convince me you’ll be a good slave to me.

“What do you want me to do, Sir? I’ll try my best to impress you” Adam jumped when suddenly a finger crept in his crack, so near to his butt hole.

“Get hard for me…” Damien ordered and grabbed Adam’s bulge hard and quick.

Adam trembled from the touch, trying to put himself together. He slid his hand up and down the shaft slowly. Then Damien suddenly said “… get hard in about 20 seconds. After 20 seconds it you’re still soft, then… sorry pretty boy” Damien laughed.

Grabbing the lube in the nearby table, Adam tried to think of every sexy image he could and slid his hand up and down faster. Stimulating the head then tightened the grip, his other hand up to flick his nipple. After 20 seconds, Adam’s dick was hard and curved up beautifully. 

“Nice job my dear. Now back to our Q&A session, hm?” Damien said while tickling the tip of the slave’s cock “and, do not squirm even if you’re feeling ticklish”.

Adam froze, nodding his head weakly “Yes… S-S-ir”, his voice trembled since the master was swirling his thumbs on the head.

“Names the body parts of yours that are so sensitive, boy. I want to know…” Damien didn’t stop swirling his finger on Adam’s cock head for a second.

“Sir,…h..umm, Si—r”, words got stuck in his mouth, all his brain cells currently concentrated on the feeling down his cock. 

Damien poked his side really hard, Adam couldn’t help but jerked his body away, “Focus on my question Adam, and don’t squirm, I don’t like when slaves don’t follow my command”, he poked his side again “Do I make myself clear?”

But this time Adam used all his muscles to be still instead of jumping away, “Yes Sir…”

Damien went back to his game, stimulating Adam’s body wherever he felt like he wanted to. He rubbed his stomach in circles and leaned down to suck a pink nipple into his mouth, suckling obscenely. The wet sounds filled the room.

Adam’s breathing became heavy and a soft moan left his mouth “Uhhh, Sir… My sensitive body parts… uhhhh… my neck, nipples, my sides, my cock, my butthole, my… OHMYGOD ….uhhhhhhh Si-r” Adam was cut off mid sentence when Damien wrapped his hand around the slave’s hard cock and stroked with all efforts, very quick, very hard, thumb collected the wetness at the tip every few strokes. Adam felt like his knees were going to buck.

“Nice, but you missed some important places, pretty boy” Damien continued to latch his mouth on the nipple and nibbled the swollen bud in the beats of a random song in his head.

“I…I…Sir, I… Don’t know….uhhh…. that hurts…. which p-parts that I missed…ummmm….nghhhh. Sir… pleased, I….” Adam was a sweaty mess already with all the stimulation on his body. His nipples were on fire, they felt so sore but he just couldn’t push the horny master’s mouth away. “I… tried… please, Sir, Please… OHHHH…” Adam panted when Damien’s hand was back on his cock, stroking even faster than last time. “I’m….close….Sir, please stop…, I…ahhhh… I… can’t …hold it….”

Damien stopped suckling and said “Oh baby, did I tell you that you can’t come until you answer my question correctly? What are the other sensitive places?” his hand still slid up and down the cock eagerly.

“I… don’t know…. nghnnn…. Sir, please….” Tears welled up Adam’s beautiful eyes. 

Feeling empathized seeing the pretty slave’s tears, Damien decided to give a hint “So, where are the sensitive places if you’re tickled?” while pinching his reddened nipple hard many times.

Adam wanted to sob, the master really had tickling kink…. “My… armpits, my feet, my… AHHHH… hurts, my nipples are so sore, Sir…. AHHHH..., my sides…. my thighs… I’M A VERY VERY TICKLISH PERSON, SIR. I LIED WHEN I SAID I WAS ‘KIND OF’ TICKLISH!” He yelled when Damien gave a strong tweak on his right nipple.

Damien was pleased, “Finally you admit the truth huh? Good boy, for that I’ll reward you”, Damien leaned down to kiss the boy passionately; tongue pushed through the beauty’s lips and bumping everywhere in his mouth. Damien kissed like savage and he knows it, he sucked all the air out of Adam, leaving the boy panting hard when he pulled back. Damien looked into Adam’s eyes for a few seconds and then something just snapped, he grabbed the boy’s head with his both hands, bringing their mouths back together. He was munching Adam’s delicious lips, sucking the bottom lip forcefully, sliding his tongue down Adam’s neck and flicking a few times at the pumping vein. Meanwhile his right hand skated down to the beauty’s waist, fingers twitching on the soft flesh a little, made Adam restless. Adam’s eyes were dreamy now since he’d never been kissed that way. What kind of master kissed a slave with such passion like that? No one ever…

“Being speechless?” Damien chuckled, pinching Adam’s nose lovingly, “Now lay down on the table, I want to test a bit before I make my final decision. 

Adam knew what was going to happen soon, his stomach felt sick and he wasn’t sure if he could keep himself from coming for so long if the master went on with what he’d been doing. Lay down carefully, Adam looked at Damien for the next instruction.

“Are you cold?” Damien said while searching in the device boxes at the corner, looking for a thing which he would love to use on Adam.

“No, Sir. I’m okay” Adam replied’, hoping the thing Damien was looking for was not the one he’d been thinking of in his head.

“Here it is, here it is. Your owner is great at preparation for customers with any kind of fetish” Damien cheered while holding a soft, long feather out; his grin turned devilish. “Tie your feet with the cuff they have there. Make it tight, I don’t want it to loosen while I’m doing my experience”.

“Oh… no…” Adam whispered and started shivering. He sat up and reached for the cuff, tying his feet securely, and then laid back down again. His chest was heaving nervously, the swollen nipples looked absolutely inviting for another suckling session. Damien couldn’t resist such wonderful invitation, he stooped down, sucked the right one in his mouth again, his left hand twisting the other nipple with all strength, enjoying Adam’s moans in between pain and pleasure.

Stopped for a second, Damien looked up the boy’s face, “Put your hands up above your head and hold them there or I will cuff them also. Do not bring them down even if this magnificent toy… is making you uncomfortable” Damien laughed, sliding the feather across his stomach then his sides, delighted to see the muscles jump.

Adam complied but put his arms down once the feather wiggled in his belly button, “Siiir… I…”

“Put them up again, this is the last warning” Damien growled.

Damien continued his fun, wiggling the tip of feather in the boy’s belly button. Adam was in hell, he bit his lip, and hand grabbed the edge of the table tightly. He knew this was just the beginning, his belly button was ticklish but it’s NOTHING in comparison with other places, once the master discovered them, he would…

“Siiirrr, NO SIR! NOOOOOO… AHAHAHAHAHAHHA, PLEASEEEEE… SIIIRRR” Adam cried, tossing his head left and right.

Damien was sweeping the feather on his armpit, “No armpit hair… I like it. Your owner keeps you clean and fresh. Look at you, so delicious ticklish” The master amused and continued swaying the feather into the other armpit, his free hand started to squeeze Adam’s right side.

“NOT MY WAIST…. DON’T… DON’T... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… HAHAHAHHAHAH…” Adam howled, still gripping the table so tight. “SIR… PLEASE HAHAHA FORGIVE MEHEHEH… I DIDN’T DO… ANYTHING…..”

“Oh you’re so ticklish hahahah, my slave is so ticklish”

“HAHAHAHHA… STOP SIR, PLEASEEEEE…. HEHEH… S—TOPPPP, I CAN’T HANDLE THIS. SIRR… PLEASEEEE… I BEG YOU” Adam cried after the master abandoned the feather and used his own fingers to tickle his armpits with all efforts. The fingers moved like a spider’s legs, creeping up and down the poor slave’s sensitive skin under the arms, pressing hard in the middle of his armpits with circles movements. 

Right now Adam couldn’t keep his hands above the head anymore, he pulled them down and immediately Damien’s eyes turned harsh, “Don’t you listen to me, boy” his hand grabbed Adam’s still hard cock and squeezed the head, nails scratching the tip mercilessly, “Put your hands up”, scratching even harder “UP!!! I SAID, UP!!!” 

Adam was writhing; his thighs opened and closed uncontrollably, his back arched up. The tip of his cock was extremely sensitive, a light touch was enough to drive him insane, not to mention it was scratched forcefully like that. “PLEASE SIR PLEASE…. I’LL DO ANYTHING…. PLEASE STOP…. UHHHHHH… HAHAHAHAH STOOOOOPP”. Adam’s hip bucked when he felt an electric toothbrush going up and down the shaft. The toothbrush was a monster, it was vibrating like a sex toy but the tip was so stiff and scratchy, it gave him a mix of pain, pleasure and ticklish at once. It felt too much to handle.

“I’M…. I…. CAN’T… BREATHE… HAHAH…. YOU…. HEHEHEH… SIR…. OHMYGOD OHMYGOOOOOODDDD HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAA”

“YOU ENJOY THE TOOTHBRUSH SO MUCH, ADAM. YOU LOVE THE TOOTHBRUSH TICKLES YOU? THIS LOVELY TOOTHBRUSH WAS GOING DOOOOOOWWWWWNNN HAHAHA” 

The vibrating toothbrush was moving down the place where his thighs met his crotch, pressing in a little. Adam almost kicked Damien away but luckily the cuff stopped him. The toothbrush continued its journey south, until it met his inner thighs and Adam lost his control, closing the legs immediately and sat up.

“Please Sir; I can’t handle the tickling for any moment. Please please please give me mercy this time. I’ll be yours and serve you with all my soul and my body” Adam almost sobbed, he kept pleading.

“Aww poor scared pretty boy, after I buy you, of course you’ll be mine. You better serve me with all you’ve got or…” he wiggled his fingers in Adam’s side “This is nothing, baby. You better see my favorite trunk of toys at home, you’ll love it HAHAHAHA”. Damien went on pinching his sides but just softly, enough to make Adam’s body jerk left and right a bit. “And I’m not sure if you notice, I saved the most ticklish places on your body when we’re at your new home aka, my place. Don’t think you’re safe since I haven’t touched those places”, he winked at Adam and brought his hand down the beauty’s foot, petting the sole.

Adam could feel his stomach churned. “He knew… Oh my Lord, save me please”, he thought quietly, nodding his head in acknowledgment to Damien’s words. “I’ll do my best to serve you, Sir”

“You better do, my beautiful slave. So… that’s it, I think I made my decision,” Damien said and hit the button to call the owner in then undid the cuff on Adam’s legs. “Stand over there and stay naked for me”, and then he slapped Adam’s ass playfully.

The beauty walked to the corner with his raging hard on, standing straight with his arms behind his back. Damien skimmed the boy’s body one more time before back to sip his tea, waiting for the owner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading :) and thanks for the positive response in the 1st chapter.

The owner knocked 3 times and went in, politely spoke out “Sir, I hope the boy made you happy”.

“He’s okay. Not as what I was expected but he’s not bad”, as a savvy business man, Damien knew never show the seller you were very satisfied with their stuffs, or else they would raise the price up the sky. Damien put on his poker face with blank expression.

“Sir, I assure you he scored very high in his training center, he can do all the things expertly” The owner tried to persuade the master.

“I was going to take him as bed slave but other masters were right, he’s too tall…” Damien spoke coldly, glancing at Adam, who was standing still in the corner with his eyes down. That was a total lie, Adam’s body was perfect for his taste since Damien was a tall man also. With his 190 centimeters self, Adam’s 185cm height was absolutely appropriate. The other masters were such foolish, if you wanted to blame, blamed yourself for your short-ass height, the boy’s body was a perfect piece of art.

“Sir… he’s very good. I believe you could see that in him. You’re the first one took this long to test him out, if he didn’t please you, you would already leave sooner. So I dare to say, if his bedding skills are great enough for you and it’s only because of his height that causes a tough decision, I could make a discount for you… if you want to purchase him, Sir” The owner knew this was one of the rare times a master might have laid their eyes on this boy. He was beautiful, but he was not a typical type of slave for anybody. The boy just wasn’t everybody’s cup of tea.

“How much is the discount?” Damien asked, feeling delightful inside but his face remained blank cold.

“20%, Sir”

“30%” 

“23%, Sir”

“30%”

“Please, Sir, I did the best I could to give you a discount” The owner whined.

“Okay then, keep your boy back here. I’ll check the other markets. I wasn’t actually planning to buy this one anyway, but you were so nice I thought perhaps I would take this boy for you but if you said so… then alright. Have a nice day”. 

Damien said with his motionless tone, went to Adam to kiss his cheek. He could feel Adam’s sad eyes went up to meet him in less than a second and then back down the ground again. “Oh poor baby is upset, he thought I actually mean it when I said those words” Damien thought, “Just a little more, my pretty, and then you’ll go with me…” he thought to himself then walked to the door. “Goodbye”.

“Wait, Sir, please….” The owner called after Damien when he almost reached the door. Damien did a mental fist bump and turned around.

“Sir… okay, 30% discounts it is. I sell him with this price as a win-win for both of us. I get rid of him and you had a new slave with such cheap price. Please introduce your friends to come to my section if they visit “Shady Corner”. I’ll appreciate a lot”.

“Alright then, of course” his face was still cold, not until he’d done signing the papers, paid with his credit card, Adam had done signing the papers and took off his “Shady Corner” market collar. He was putting on a soft leather collar with a gold pendant instead, as a sign for purchased slave. Damien turned to his new slave, looking into his eyes and gave him a joyful look. He could see Adam was trying to hold back his small smile and then he looked down again, his cheeks blushed

Damien said to the owner “Give him something clean to wear, I’ll pay”.

“Yes, please wait for a few minutes, Sir”

“Oh…. Choose him something sheer and a long jacket” Damien winked.

“Haha, yes Sir” The owner gave him a knowing smile then went to get the clothes.

Now there were only two of them in the room, Damien was back to himself instead of the presence of harsh cold business man, “Don’t mind what I said to him, it’s only to reduce the price, I wouldn’t buy you if I didn’t think you’re good enough. Your height is totally okay with me, my beautiful…” he leaned down whispering to Adam’s ear “…and extremely delicious ticklish boy”, and licked the shell of his ear, making Adam shivers.

“Thank you, Master”, Adam spoke softly, his head moving from side to side since Damien was still licking his ear.

“Just 'Sir' is okay”, his hand was down at Adam’s round ass again, fondling lovingly.

“Yes Sir. I feel lucky you bought me.” The beauty was being grateful to Damien.

“I feel lucky I found you today too. You’re MINE from now on, Adam” then he turned the boy’s face to him, gave him a sweetest kiss ever. Adam enjoyed the kiss, humming softly in his throat. He could get used to kisses like these, he thought. Just then the owner knocked 3 times and came in, displayed the sheer black shirt, very thin legging pants and a long black jacket on the table, then went out.

“Oh you will look so nice in these” Damien said, already felt hot imagine Adam in these sexy clothes. A person might look even more sensual in sexy clothes than being naked, he always thought so.

Adam put on the shirt first, and then slid the pants on. Damn, the leggings hugged his legs perfectly like they were painted on. The pants showcased his bulge beautifully, Damien couldn’t help but reach out and grabbed it. Massaging the package in his hand, he found the tip then flicking softly; he felt Adam moaned and twitched. What a sensitive body. He turned his stare up to Adam’s chest, the nipples were visible under the sheer fabric and still half erected from their last activity. They were so pointy, prominent under the thin fabric, calling for a tug from the master. Damien just did what he wanted to, tugging on the lovely nipples again, twisting occasionally. Adam closed his eyes; let the pleasure spread out all over his body. His nipples were more responding than other people, he knew it and he’s pleased that his master loved them. Then suddenly, his fingers ghosted down his stomach and tickled Adam quickly from his chest to his crotch, Adam giggled helplessly and tried to hide from the touch.

“Sir… heheheh… I’m so ticklish… Siiiirrrr” 

Damien pulled Adam closer to him and crept his hands under the sheer fabric; each hand on either side of Adam’s waist and pinched. The boy laughed and pushed those wiggling hands away but once he got rid of this hand, the other hand tickled the other side harder; Adam ended up bouncing left and right between Damien’s tickling attacks from both sides.

“Sto-o-oop Sir… What are you doing? HAHAHA, Sir…. AH! Sir please!”

“Your waist is really really ticklish. Damn boy” Damien chuckled knowingly. He wrapped the sensitive body securely with his right arm then stiffened a finger on his left hand and pressed it into the boy’s side, jiggling while pressing at the same time. This indeed drove Adam nuts.

“HOHOHHHOO… JESUUUUUSSSS… PLEASEEEEEPLEASEPLEASEEEEEEE… SIR AHAHHAH” Adam was shaking helplessly in the tight strap of Damien’s muscled arm. He’s trapped and couldn’t move away, standing in one spot to take all the tickling in powerlessly. His face hid in Damien’s chest to muffle his laughed “Stop it please…. Sir…. ”, he whimpered.  
Damien didn’t want to stop yet, he switched arm, trapping the boy in his left arm and poking his side with right hand, he cracked up hearing the giggles nonstop from the boy in his arm.

“Both sides are extremely ticklish. It’s like your body is made for my fetish or something”, Damien kissed the fluffy brown hair.

“NO MORE… PLEASEEEE… SIIIIIIRRR… HEHEHEHEHEH… SIR… SO TICKLISIIIIISHHHH… HAHAHA”, Adam laughed so hard. His laugh sounded free and childlike, Damien couldn’t get enough. It was the kind of infectious laugh that made you want to laugh with him, not the kind made you cringe because it sounded too annoying.

Adam snaked his arms around Damien’s torso and hugged him tightly, he hoped being cute like this will make the master to stop his tickling for a bit, he seriously needed to catch his breath. He kissed Damien’s chest while giggling and tried to flash the cutest Bambi eyes at the taller man. His tricks finally worked. Damien smiled down at the adorable face and stopped the assault. Adam inhaled deeply, his skin was oversensitive now, even the clingy sheer fabric felt a bit ticklish here and there.

“So lovely. Ok, that’s enough for now. Get your jacket and let’s go home. I have more things to do to you, but not here. Go, boy” Damien said, pinched Adam’s nose lovingly and then turned to the exit. With the long jacket on, people couldn’t see Adam’s nipples through the sheer shirt neither the yummy bulge down there. Damien was possessive, what’s his is his only. It was one of the things people should know about him. Get a hand on his possession without permission, the consequences will come.

They walked together to his car with Adam behind Damien a little. Once inside the car, Damien asked his driver for the privacy then turned to Adam.

“Take your jacket off” Damien looked at Adam with amusement, “Only us in here, you don’t have to be too clothed”

“Yes Sir” Adam took the jacket off, already felt cold due to the air conditioner blowing the breeze directly at him… and his clothes, well, sheer fabric and leggings didn’t help much in keeping one warm. He shivered in his seat, hoping the master would notice and changed the cold air’s direction. Damien was busy pouring himself a drink, a few minutes later he noticed the beauty next to him was trembling.

“What’s wrong? Are you cold?”

“A little bit, Sir”

“From now on you have the permission to voice out your needs in private. I’ll consider them, you don’t have to keep it inside” Damien said while hitting the button to change the air-con direction. 

“Thank you, Sir”

“I need to lay down a bit, my back is killing me. Sit still, I’ll use your thighs as my pillow” Damien kissed Adam’s stomach on the way laying his head down on the boy’s thighs. Once he lied down, he nuzzled his face into the soft lower belly, it tickled Adam a bit and he giggled softly.

“Adam, you’re seriously very ticklish. We’ll had so much fun from now on” Damien continued nuzzling his face into the soft belly, blew a raspberry making Adam jumped in his seat; his hands guarded in front of the belly as a shield to stop Damien’s mouth.

“Sir, you love tickling me so much” Adam giggled, his hands were pushed away by his master and his shirt was pulled up a little to reveal the soft creamy white tummy. The master didn’t want any barrier between his mouth and the slave’s skin.

“Yes I do. And you’re so cute when I’m tickling you” he pinched the boy’s side in a sudden and Adam laughed, pushing the naughty hand away, “See? My boy’s extremely sensitive and super cute. I want to eat you the whole night”. Damien inhaled and licked the skin above the bulge, “You are delicious! Come here, give me a kiss”. Adam willingly leaned down to give the master a peck, and then he flashed the sweetest smile. Damien thought he’d won the lottery since he just bought himself the cutest slave ever. 

“I miss your nipples already” Damien said with his horny tone.

“Sir… They’re still here for you” Adam blushed a bit. 

“I don’t want to get up; your thighs make such good pillow. Stoops down and brings them to me. Quick, quick” Damien licked his lips.

Adam shyly pushed his shirt down to reveal his right nipple and stooped down, pressing it into the master’s hungry mouth. It was still pretty sensitive from the suckling session in the market and if he thought it was intense, the suckling at that moment was… just no words to explain. Damien’s tongue and teeth worked expertly stimulating the pink bud as if he had been away from food for so long and this lovely nipple was the best dish ever. He latched his mouth on there and suckling in earnest, making slurping sounds loudly. His other hand crept around to find another nipple to tweak them. Adam started to moan and closed his eyes tightly, mouth opened slack. Damien alternated between sucking hard while tweaking softly then changed to suck softly while tweaking very strong; his slave was falling apart with the overwhelming sensation. The bulge next to the master’s face started to fill slowly again, Damien pressed his face onto it while suckling his chest nonstop. Damien couldn’t get enough of Adam’s body and they’d just met for less than 5 hours. Releasing the puffy nipple out of his mouth, he let Adam sit up straight again; satisfied to see the bud was now standing straight, reddening and glistening with his saliva. He fingered it for a few more seconds then turned his attention to the bulge by drawing circles and pressing slightly hard, finding the tip again and tickled it. 

Adam thought he’d have blue balls if the master keeps doing what he’d been doing. Hours ago, he was promised to be able to come but the master forgot his words, left him in the corner with raging hard on while he was bargaining with the owner. After awhile, the stiffness went soft but now Damien was filling it up again with all his stimulation.

“Sir… will I be able to come this time? I need… uhhhh….nghhhhh…. ”Adam dared to speak up his needs but the master cut him off by pushing his hand down Adam’s pants and jerked the cock inside, brought it to its full hardness. Adam’s head fell backward and his eyes roll back, waiting for the orgasm to hit. But abruptly, Damien stopped, bringing his wet fingers to his mouth and sucked it dry. Adam watched in surprise, no master would do that to his slave… His eyes widened, he couldn’t find words to say, just sat still and panted heavily.

“Yes you will, my dear. But only after I’m satisfied with my fun and we’re at our home.” Damien smirked, “Less than an hour till we arrive, I want to take a nap”. Damien chuckled when he heard Adam sighed, “Be patient, sweetie. You haven’t even touched my dick yet, it’s not that simple for you to go to the finish line alone”. And with that, he squeezed the bulge next to his face again then settled comfortably on Adam thighs.

Adam sighed then leaned down to kiss his master’s cheek, “Sleep well, Sir. I’ll wait.”

~

One more hour to the house seemed longer than Adam had thought. The master was still sleeping tightly with his head pillowed on Adam’s thighs, his bearded face pressed into the boy’s crotch occasionally. The leggings he put on earlier were too thin to stop the beard to pierce through the fabric and reach his sensitive skin. Once the master moved his head, Adam had to bit his lips tightly to distract himself from the ticklish feelings on his thighs, damn his responsive skin. Damien’s breath was hot, fanning pass the fabric to his skin underneath, it felt good if the boy was being honest. He thought about what happened today, how lucky he was that now he had a master for his own to serve. He was worried no one would buy him and he’d grow old in the market. Damien master seemed nice to him so far, he’s sweet; just one thing bugging Adam was his tickling kink. As for a ticklish person, he so worried he couldn’t handle it but he promised himself he’d try his best to make the master happy. He looked out the window, enjoyed the city views with a smile on his face. Sooner than he expected, the car stopped and one huge security guy opened the door. “We’re at your home, Sir”, he said while his eyes were ogling the freshly purchased slave. Since Adam didn’t have his jacket on, the upper torso was totally visible under the bright sun light; the sheer shirt had no effect in hiding his body at the moment. The security stared at his swollen nipple with a tiny smirk on his face, making Adam blushed. Shaking the master awake, Adam softly said “We’ve arrived, Sir. Let’s up, hm?”

Damien yawned and sat up, he kissed his slave on the cheek and stepped outside the car, didn’t forget to remind his boy to put jacket on. Adam complied quickly and stepped out also, followed the master into a huge mansion; he took every luxurious view in overwhelmingly. Never in his life had he seen a place this beautiful, he felt proud that he remembered to keep his mouth shut instead of opening it in O shape like an idiot. He realized he wasn’t the only slave in the house, of course he was not; there were a lot of female slaves to take care of the chores and a great amount of beefy male slaves to take care of the hard labor. His curiosity urged him to look if there were any bed slaves here beside him because they might share a room. 

As if Damien could read Adam’s mind, he spoke “Sorry to disappoint you, my boy, but you’re the only bed slave here. I expect you will do a lot of works to serve me, pretty.” He chuckled and grabbed Adam’s ass, clutching the soft flesh in his big hand. “And you’ll share a room with me, aren’t you excited?”

“Yes, very much, Sir” Adam said with a loveliest smile on his face. He sincerely felt happy about this organizing. May sound sappy but he hated loneliness even though he always remembered who he was, a slave must be where he belonged to but if he had a chance to stay with his master, then why not. “I love to stay with you, Sir”. Adam smiled at Damien and was happy the master was returning him with a pleasing smile also, very pleasing.

Some ideas might have popped up in Damien's head, he seemed very satisfied with himself, making Adam wonder what kind of twisting game that he would up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so I can improve my writing better <3 Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Damien led Adam to his room, it was so large with all the modern equipments. There was also a mini bar in the corner and a maroon king size bed put in the middle of the room. The boy couldn’t help but gasp, he got to live in this room? How lucky. Just then Damien turned to his slave and smirked “You can take your jacket off now, in fact, you could take everything off now. I want to see my babe.”

Adam nodded and gracefully took off his clothes. His shirt went first, showcased the still red nipples and then his leggings were off too. The slave stood straight proudly in front of the bed for his master to watch. Damien shook his head “You’re even prettier in the great lighting. What a beautiful boy!”

“Thank you, Sir”.

“Come here and take my clothes off” Damien licked his lips, “…while you’re sitting in my lap”.

Adam did as he’d been told; he climbed in Damien’s lap and started unbuttoning the buttons. Damien’s hands crept behind Adam and started tickling softly at the back, making Adam’s work turn more challenging. His complicating buttons were harder to open now since Adam’s body was twitching helplessly.

“Sir…” Adam giggled, “… let me take these off…”

“You go on take them off, I didn’t tell you not to” Damien spoke, hands sliding up and down Adam’s back to his round butt cheeks. Then suddenly, he pulled a feather out of his pants pocket, while his other hand still dancing on the small of Adam’s back. The boy had only 3 buttons left to do but he flailed hard once he felt the feather swept around his back.

“Sir…? Oh My God, the feather…” His voice trembled, “…oh no, Sir, no…”

Damien was turned on right away, he parted Adam’s butt cheeks with one hand while holding the feather with other hand “Are you ready, Adam?”, he laughed.

“No… Sir, I… I still… still had to undress… yo…oooouuu… HAHAHAHAHA, Masteeeeerrrr… PLEASEEEE!”

The master brushed the soft feather back and forth across Adam’s butt hole, driving his boy nuts. “It feels amazing, doesn’t it?” Damien laughed while swaying the tip of the feather directly on the center of Adam’s hole, attacking mercilessly.

“MAAA—A-AA-STER… HAHAHAH… SO TICKLISH, SO TICKLISH…..HAHAHAHAH” 

Adam’s body wiggled uncontrollably, the butt hole was such sensitive place and he couldn’t handle this anymore. Before Adam could put his legs down the floor to stand up, Damien spoke loudly “DO NOT STAND UP, YOU SIT STILL HERE ON MY LAP, YOU HEAR ME? By the way, raise your lovely ass up, I want better access!”

Adam obeyed, raising the butt up, his hands were up to his master’s shoulders in order to keep the balance. His breathing was heavy, waiting for another attack. Damien swept the feather across the butt hole again, and again, and again; Adam’s bottom jerked left and right restlessly due to the tickling turned Damien on so much. 

“SIIIIIIRRRRR….. HEHEHEH… AH-AH-AH-AHHH… YOU’RE KILLING… ME, YOU’RE KILLING MEEEEEEEE… HAHAHAHAHAHH”, Adam cried, feeling too much.

“LAY DOWN, ON YOUR BACK. AND HOLD YOUR LEGS OPEN WIDE…. YES… I SAID WIDER! HOLD YOUR KNEES BACK.” Damien commanded.

On his bed was now a sexy slave laying with his legs up in the air and opened wide, his face flushed red from laughing too hard. Damien enjoyed the view for a few second then back to his game.

“Look at that twitching hole calling for my feather, how lovely.” Damien noticed Adam’s whine, “But… I want to try your knee pits! Move your hands up your calves, hurry up!”

Adam did so, his legs were stretching straight above him. Damien skated the feather from his inner thighs to his knee pits, watching Adam’s kicky legs in the air.

“PLEASEEEEEEEEEE…. HAHAHAHAHHA… IT TICKLES SO MUCH SIR…. PLEASSSSSEEEEE STOPP”

“What if I don’t? I’m having so much fun. Tickles tickles…”

“HEHEHEHE... I… I… CAN’T BREATHE….. MASTEEEERRRR… HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA… PLEASE, MASTER PLEASE”

“Your knee pits are sensitive too huh? Do you want me to stop?” Damien teased.

“YESSSSSSSS… HAHAAHAH… STOP IT SIR, STOOOOOOP IT… HAHAHA” Adam’s legs stretched straight making the tickling attacks on his knee pits even more ticklish, he gritted his teeth.

“Okay then I’ll move to your feet since you don’t like I tickle your knee pits” Damien sighed dramatically.

Adam was panicking, he shook his head crazily, “NO NO NO I CHANGED MY MIND, I LOVE YOU TICKLE MY KNEE PITS, IT FELT SO GOOD. PLEASE SIR. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!”

“Right on!” Damien smirked then lowered himself to suck at the damp sensitive skin at the boy’s knee pits, he dragged his tongue down to the toned thighs, sweeping up and down, leaving wet trails of saliva.

Adam was on the verge to sob, it was so ticklish he couldn’t handle it. His master didn’t get how sensitive his body was. If normal people feel ticklish 7/10 that means he’d feel it 10/10. The muscles in his legs were trembling, he wanted it to stop but he’d rather choose the master to torture his thighs than doing that his feet. 

“TOO MUCH… IT’S TOO MUCH… OHHHHHHHHMYGOOOOODD… NO MASTER NO, AH…AH..AHHH!” Adam screamed when he felt Damien was nibbling the skin from his knee pits down to the back of his thighs and a finger tapping at the tight ring of his entrance. His body jerked up every time the master’s finger poked his hole.

Damien tickled the boy’s thighs and knee pits for a few more minutes and he stopped, letting Adam catch his breath. He lied down next to Adam, allowed him to rest his legs down. Damien then rolled on top of Adam, petting his hair.

“You’ve done well, my boy. You make me happy.” He made out with Adam for 3 minutes straight, sucking the boy’s lips, swirling his tongue with Adam’s. He pushed his tongue deep into Adam’s mouth, tasting everywhere it could reach; his hands cupped Adam’s face to control the kiss. The master left his boy breathless when he pulled back.

“I love your kisses, Sir. They’re amazing”, Adam panted.

“You like being kissed roughly huh?” Damien laughed softly, leaned down to peck Adam again.

“I’ve never been kissed like this, it’s so intense…” Adam confessed, “… it’s like you’re sucking my soul out, Sir”.

“If my kisses already drive you crazy, wait until I fuck you properly…”, Damien winked and fingered the soft nipples he loved so much. “Are they sore?”

A blush crept up Adam’s cheek, “Uh, a little bit, Sir. It’s been a very long time since someone gave them so much attention like you”, he giggled at the Master who was having fun with his nipples.

“I think I have to visit these pink buds every hour. Look, they’re hard again…”, he pleased, “… so delicious, my pretty slave…”, and with that he latched his mouth on it again but this time just suckling it softly. Then he was up on his elbow, splashed his whole hand on Adam’s chest, rubbing the two fleshy pecs. “I love them like this; make sure to keep yours as how it is right now; plump and full enough… because I like to squeeze it when my hand aches.”, Damien squeezed Adam’s chest hard then loosened his grip, he did that again a few times while kissing his lips, feeling Adam’s breath changed in his mouth once he clutched the flesh so hard.

“Your chest feels so full in my palm, Adam, it feels amazing. They’re… *squeezes* SO… *squeezes* SOOOOFT… *squeezes harder*. ” Damien appraised.

Adam giggled shyly, he was glad his master loved his body this much. He turned on his side to face Damien.

“Sir…”

“Jesus, it even feels fuller when you’re turning on your side….” Damien wrung the flesh hard, shaking his grip “This is such good hand massage for me. Now, let me try this…”. Damien clutched and loosened the lovely chest so fast like a machine many times; it made Adam felt weirdly ticklish. The boy laughed and tried to free his chest out of Damien’s grip. He pushed the bigger man’s hand away but only to make the grip on his flesh tightened.

“I have this toy in the trunk, it will make you chest feel so good", Damien said cheerfully, “Will try it on you one day babe”.

Adam nodded with his eyes downed shyly; making the master lean in and kissed him again, licking the freckles on his lips. Adam couldn’t stop the smile on his face, his master liked him a lot, he was glad.

“Let’s go take a shower and then we’ll have dinner together. I don’t care about the rule master and slaves don’t allow eating at the same table. I want to eat with you, I’ll do as I wish”. Damien got up, pulled Adam with him.

“You don’t have to do so, Sir. I can eat with other slaves in the kitchen…” Adam felt grateful for Damien’s generous, “... you’re so kind, Sir.”

“You think I’ll let my boy in the kitchen with all those horny beefy slaves? No one touches you, except for me”, Damien said seriously, “…now go, I want a warm bath for myself. You take a shower first then come to the bath with me”.

Adam quickly complied. The bathroom was twice as large as the whole room for 10 slaves back in the market. It looked super royal and luxurious; one could only dream to have. He filled the tub with warm water for the master, prepared towels and bathrobes on the rack, moved bottle of shampoo closer to the tub. He helped Damien to undress the rest of his clothes and stepped carefully into the bath then he turned to the shower corner cleaning himself. The bath was directly in front of the shower booth, “So convenient for good views. My eyes are thankful for this” Damien smirked, watching his slave cleaning himself in amusement.

“Open the curtain wider, Adam. I want to see you clearly. Oh, turn the lights in the booth on also”, Damien requested.

“Yes, Sir…” Adam started to feel embarrassed that someone was watching him rubbing his body; he nervously turned his back against his master.

“Boy, I appreciate your ass view but I want both sides of you. Turn sideway…. Yeah, that’s it. Look how beautiful the water was dripping down from your cock… yummy!” Damien observed, “… I like seeing you put your hands up to wash your hair; I can see your smooth armpits, so pale and sensitive… Damn, I want to tickle it so bad… From this side your nipples were even pointier than usual, Adam. I miss them in my mouth”.

Adam let out a whine and tried to wash his hair as fast as he could.

The master continued his comments in enthusiasm “Take it easy babe. I’m enjoying it.” he rested his face on the edge of the tube, carried on with his fun. “Your ass is so ravishing Adam, has anyone told you so? Whoever refused to buy you was idiot. I’ll finger that fine ass slowly till you come; then before you can even catch your breath I’ll push my big cock so deep in that glory hole; fuck you hard and fast you’ll feel it for days. And when I pull out you’ll feel so empty like without my cock you’ll never be whole again. I won’t let you had a break, baby, I’ll shove a dildo into you, fuck you with a piece of plastic until you come again. Your glory hole is going to busy the whole night”. Damien smirked when he noticed Adam getting aroused with his dirty talks, “Oh that big boy down there is excited, does he want some attention?”

“I’m… I’m fine, Sir”

“You know I hate lying. Now tell me, are you looking forward to what I said? Don’t you feel excited?” Damien stepped out of the bath and moved toward the shower booth.

“I… Sir, I mean…” The boy couldn’t get his eyes off the master’s huge half-hard cock; the size was impressive, the purple tip was pointing up, then his eyes were up to Damien’s toned stomach with 6 packs. The beauty could feel his cock was filling up. Adam hid in the darker corner when Damien was standing in front of the booth.

“Go on washing your body, you haven’t finished the shower yet”. Damien’s eyes darkened “Don’t hide in the corner, get out here”.

Adam moved back to his old spot, tried his best to ignore the master’s stare. Damien’s stare at that moment was so dominating, like a lion watching his prey, it made Adam want to shrink. He squeezed shower gel into a sponge and started rubbing it on his body. Damien’s eyes followed the sponge’s movements hungrily. Once Adam lowered himself to rub his legs, his ass was in the air; his master couldn’t resist but run a finger down the crack between plump cheeks. The boy was startled; the sponge dropped on the floor but he quickly picked it up and stood up straight. The molesting finger still stayed there though, massaging back and forth across his hole. After a while it moved down to the back of his thigh, rubbing and feeling the smooth skin covered in soap bubbles. Adam turned to look at his master and he realized the man was now standing inside the booth with him already. Their bodies were so close that they could feel each other’s hot breath on their skin. Damien put his hands on Adam’s waist, turned the boy’s back against his chest.

“Carry on…” Damien’s voice was hoarse.

The boy continued his shower, rubbing the sponge on his upper torso. He fully noticed Damien’s hands were roaming freely all over his body and a hard cock pressing onto his lower back. He raised his left arm to clean the armpit and Damien’s hand wandered up there right away. He helped Adam to rub the armpit and turned his head to kiss the boy’s temple.

“So smooth… and soft” Damien admired, he loved his boy fresh and smooth clean. “No wonder why your armpits are so ticklish”. 

Then the bigger man found the soft nipple to circle it with his fingers while licking Adam’s ears sensually. Adam was panting heavily; he wanted so much more than this. His master was such a cocktease, 2 times today he’d been made to aroused then left with his boner. He hoped there wouldn’t be a 3rd time today. Suddenly a hand grabbed his cock and stroked easily due to the lubricant from the shower gel, Adam leaned his head backward on Damien’s shoulder and enjoyed the sensation. The stroking switched between slow and fast, hard and light; the palm rubbed over the tip occasionally.

“Sir…yes… ahhh…. Yes… Feels so good…”

Damien abruptly increased the speed of his stroking to impossibly fast, making Adam screamed. His hand reached behind to scratch Damien’s upper arms, leaving red marks.

“Sir, Sir… Not too fast… Uhhhhh”. Damien went on stroking with lightning speed with one hand, his other hand massaging tip of Adam’s cock. 

“OH…OH… OH… I’M CLOSE….. SIR, YES... DON’T STOP, SIR… NOT TOO FAAAST”

Damien could tell Adam was close; his thighs were trembling and his body shivered. He remained stroking a little bit more until his boy’s body went rigid, prepared to shoot, then he stopped, bringing his hands up Adam’s chest and squeezing. Adam seriously wanted to cry; 3rd TIME! 3 times today he’d been cockteased cruelly. He wanted to punch things.

Damien could sense Adam’s frustration; he chuckled “Are you mad, baby? Haha. You can come when the time is right and it’s not now”.

Adam was pouting and he refused to look at Damien. The master was in good mood; he held Adam’s face in both his hands and kissed him sloppily.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad” he laughed, “… like an adorable bunny”. 

“….”

“Come on now, stop pouting. Let’s finish the shower and you’ll blow me, I want to come down your throat” Damien winked, pinching Adam’s chubby cheeks fondly.

Adam silently washed all the soap off his body in the shower booth, while Damien jumped back to his bath, which was cool down already. Damien chuckled to himself, he liked that Adam was smart enough to know when to be sassy and when to be submissive. The boy could play along with his mood, which was an A plus for a slave. The kind of dumb slave was annoying, why couldn’t they just catch their master’s mood and go with it, right? 

The boy’s done with his shower and was drying his body with a soft towel. Just now he realized he had no clean clothes left, the latest outfit his master bought him was dirty already, and he didn’t bring any of his slave clothes from the market to here. He tied the towel around his hip and went to Damien.

“Sir? Have you done bathing? Let me help you get dry”.

“Ok, I’m done now”, Damien said and stepped out of the bath. His boner was still there since he was lazily stroking himself under the water.

Adam stared at that big cock for a few seconds, his mouth watered. He forgot to move and got the towel for his master.

“Like what you see?” Damien amused.

“That’s such impressive length, Sir”

In a daring moment, Adam reached out to grab the bigger cock, stroking without asking first. The master let out a moan, closing his eyes to enjoy the friction. The boy tightened his grip and slid slowly from the shaft to the purple tip, admiring a fine cock. Then something snapped, the predator inside Damien was unleashed, he grabbed Adam’s head and forced his tongue into the boy’s mouth, licking everywhere. He bit the bottom lip hard, pulled it with his teeth; sucking Adam’s tongue into his mouth, massaging the sweet tongue with his lips. He sucked any air Adam just inhaled in out of his body, left him breathless. The beauty couldn’t breathe, he tried to turn his face to inhale some air but the master’s mouth followed his with any directions he moved. Adam pushed Damien away but his strength was like a rabbit in comparison with this lion. The fat tongue of bigger man continued to attack his mouth, swirling around with his tongue, left nothing in his mouth untouched. Adam wiggled around to break free but the bigger arms were so strong, holding him in place steadily. Reaching his hand down to grab Damien’s cock and fondle, he hoped the master would be distracted. Luckily his plan worked, Damien pulled back and moaned loudly. Adam took this opportunity to draw breaths, he was panting like he would pass out soon.

“Smart boy… Nice distraction”, Damien breathed heavily.

“You’re… like… a savage… Sir”, Adam said between gasps.

“Uh huh… but it’s nothing in comparison to this….” Damien said then threw Adam onto his shoulder in a sudden, carried him into their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it ;) and please tell me what you think <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn, porn & porn ;) I made up the Fire Lotion on my own by the way, it's only in my imagination ;)

When they reached their bed, Damien threw Adam down on the mattress without care. He untied the knot on the towel around Adam’s hip and yanked it away. The boy looked at his master’s face; Damien’s expression was like a dark predator preparing to tear his prey apart, it made Adam feels vulnerable and he wanted to run. Before Adam could use his arm to sit up on the mattress, Damien jumped onto him right away, pressing the beauty down on the soft surface. He grabbed Adam’s hands and held it down on either side of his head, then he leaned down at the boy’s neck and sucking mercilessly, leaving a deep red hickey when he pulled away. Damien moved his hand grabbing Adam’s hair backward to expose his neck and he just bit, he sucked, he kissed, he licked all over from his jaw down his neck. The youthful fresh skin was boosting his horny blood to become such wild animal on the bed. Once he’d done with the neck, there were at least three hickeys on Adam’s supple skin.

“Sir… how… about the… dinner?” Adam reminded Damien while he was still panting hard. 

“Fuck dinner. You’re more delicious anyway”, Damien growled and buried his face into Adam’s chest. He bit a pink bud and worried it with his mouth; pulled it up with his teeth. His finger tapped lightly on the other nipple, swayed it in circle to stimulate softly. The contrast stimulation between two nipples could drive one crazy effectively, Damien had experience about this.

“Softly… Sir. They’re really sore… UHHH… softly, softly…. No more biting please… AHHHHH SIR! THAT HURTS”

“Blame your mouthwatering nipples. I can’t resist.”

He kissed and licked down Adam’s body passionately like there was a layer of honey covering his body. Damien hummed in satisfaction, “You smell so good, hmmm, I love vanilla. My boy’s so sweet”. 

Suddenly he got up and went to his trunk, pulled out the red bottle with the fire symbol on it. Adam wondered himself what that thing was, it didn’t look like lube at all. Before he could raise the question, Damien was back on the bed and squeezed an amount of liquid out of the bottle, he applied some of it on Adam’s two nipples, spread it on the tip of his cock and his entrance. Then he tossed the bottle down the ground and went back to his sweet boy on the bed.

“What is that, Sir? It feels like just water…?”

“Yeah… but not normal boring water, just a few minutes and you’ll know”, Damien was excited. He kissed the boy again in the time waiting for the liquid to dry. Once it dried, Adam would let he know… 

The strange feels started at his nipples first, then tip of his cock and his butthole. Adam felt weird, he pushed the master away softly, checking the said areas “Sir, I feel weird… the places you just put that lotion on are kind of hot now….”

“How exactly does it feel?” Damien grinned.

“I don’t know how to explain… it’s hot and itchy… but it’s not actually hurt, a bit of… pleasure…” Adam explained.

“Oh? How does it feel after I try this?” Damien asked and then sucked the left nipple into his mouth eagerly, smacking it loudly as if there was milk in Adam’s chest for him to suckle.

“OHMYGOD, SIR! STOP! STOOOOP…. URGHHHHHHH… STOPSTOPSTOP SIR! SO HOOOOOT, IT’S BURNING…”, Adam wiggled so hard to get rid of the mouth, but the feeling was still there. He clutched his left chest hard and squirmed. “What happened, Sir? What is that liquid? How can I make this stinging feeling to stop?”

“After I try all of this” Damien pushed Adam back down the mattress. Quickly suckled on the right nipples for a few seconds, then downed to lick the tip of the slave’s cock, then hauled his legs up and poked his entrance with his tongue. “How does it feel now?” Damien couldn’t stop the huge grin on his face.

“WHAT IS THIS? SO HOT, IT’S SO HOT… AHHHHH” Adam crawled into a ball when he felt his body was on fire.

Damien just activated the effect of Fire lotion by elating the places which said lotion was spread on. Those body parts after the first time getting touched sexually needed to be stimulated nonstop until Adam hit orgasm or else the hot stinging would kick in. The thing Damien loved most was… those places would be extremely sensitive when they were being elated. It was like picking one between Extreme Pleasure vs. Pain.

The beauty pinched his nipples himself; his head tossed left and right. Then those hands quickly roamed down to stroke the tip and massaged his hole. Adam was writhing aggressively on bed, his hands moving from place to place, didn’t know where to touch and he needed all of them to be touched at once. “SIR… TOUCH MEEEEEE!!!!”

“If I remember correctly, you pushed me away when I was touching you?” Damien ignored his hard cock twitching.

“IT’S SO HOT, I COULDN’T… SIR, PLEASE!” He twisted his nipple violently and crazily swirling his thumb on the cock head, “SIR! TOUCH ME!! DO IT NOW! PLEASEEEE, I WON’T PUSH YOU AWAY ANYMORE. I AM YOURS TO USE AT YOUR WILL. JUST TOUCH MEEEEEEE!” Adam sobbed, his tears leaked out due to the over sensitiveness. His hands were still roaming everywhere, he really needed to be touched.

“What do you want me to do now? You have to be more specific what to do though, I’m not smart.” Damien teased the poor boy.

“TOUCH... TOUCH… THE PARTS YOU PUT THAT LOTION ON… SIR”

“What do you mean by touching then? Like this?” he poked a nipple innocently.

“NO… NO…”, Adam sobbed, his body wiggled insanely, “NOT LIKE THAT… PLEASE SIR, PLEASE. IT’S TOO MU-U-UCH…” his voice cracked.

“Poor boy but I can’t help you if you don’t tell me exactly what kind of touching you like” Damien teased again, his dick became harder watching Adam touching himself everywhere.

“Sir…. I….” Adam cried while tugging his nipples and rubbing his thighs together for the friction.

“Hm? You won’t tell me? Ok then, I’ll go eat my dinner now. Hope you’re alright when I’m back”. Damien pretended to stand up.

“NO SIR, PLEASE WAIT… SIR, I NEED YOU!” Adam grabbed Damien’s arm immediately.

“Now, spit out what you want me to do, in specific details!” Damien was rubbing his own cock already

“Sir… Could you suckle nipples and stroke my cock while you’re fucking me… please?” Adam’s face blushed red; it was too embarrassed to look at the master’s eyes.

“I don’t hear it clearly… What did you say?” Damien was the biggest cocktease in the world.

“FUCK ME WHILE STROKING MY COCK AND SUCKLING MY NIPPLES PLEASE SIR!” Adam screamed, why did his master make him to do this? It was so embarrassing. More frustrating tears leaked from the beautiful blue grey eyes.

“Alright then, as you wish”, Damien reached for the lube at the nightstand immediately. “Baby you’re so preciously cute, I don’t know how it can be possible to handle your cuteness” Damien pinched Adam’s cheeks and kissed his lips, “My cutie bunny, muaaaaaah”.

“I need… Sir” Adam sniffed.

“Okay okay, pulled your legs up, now. Show me your little hole” Damien said, parting Adam’s legs.

Adam complied, pulled his legs in eagle spread position, eyes begging Damien to be quicker. The master squeezed a good amount of lube onto his hand, coated his fingers with it and spread a bit around the ring of Adam’s hole, “Your hole is twitching, can’t wait to be fucked huh?” He massaged the hole lovingly, making the boy purr in delight “So basically I’m taking your virginity tonight. Ready, pretty?”

“Please Sir, it’s hot so much… I need you, I want you. Use me, mark me as yours”, Adam said while holding his legs open wider. “I’m ready…”, and he flashed that lovely smile of his.

Damien leaned up to kiss that cute pouty mouth while pushed his middle finger passed the tight ring, feeling Adam’s breath hitched in the kiss. The finger moved back and forth slowly at first, loosening the hole.

“I need more, Sir… Can you touch the other places too? They’re stinging so much…” Adam pulled back from the kiss, pinched his nipples himself.

“Patient, pretty bunny. I’m doing it my way”.

Damien pressed another finger into that twitching hole and searching around. Where is that spot? Where… is… it? He curled his finger upward and groped around… HERE! The master pressed hard on the prostate. Adam bucked really hard, his back arched off the bed, his mouth opened slack in a silent scream.

“YES! MASTER! AH… AH… AH… YESSSSS… AHHHHHH… UH… AHH…” Adam moaned every time his prostate was being hit with thick fingers.

“You’re driving me crazy. I love your moans so much, let it out!” Damien pushed the 3rd finger into the eager hole, feeling it gripped tight around his fingers. “You’re so damn tight. Let me tell you how you feel inside here; it’s so soft and warm, your hole sucking my fingers so deep and gripping it tightly like a glove. You’ll grip on my dick like this, twitching around me to show how much you want me right?”, he said while fucking Adam strongly with his fingers, making sure to hit the prostate as many times as possible. 

Then he leaned down to suckle a nipple since it’d cause Adam stinging pain if there was no loving act on the bud, once his mouth sucked the nipple in, Adam purred softly like a cat, pressing his master’s head tightly on his moob. Adam’s body jerked upward from the fingering happening down there.

“Suck the nipples… that you love… ah… so hard Sir, I… can’t wait… for… ahhhhh… you… nghhhh… to enter me... uhhh” Adam said between moans, pressing Damien’s free hand on his hard and wet cock. 

Lord helps Damien; he thought he might die if he didn’t get to fuck this boy in the next minute. He squeezed the obscene cock in his hand so hard that Adam had to close his thighs. Damien smacked Adam’s thighs soundly, forcing him to open them wide. And then three fingers withdrew to let a huge cock enter the hot hole. Damien didn’t do it slowly, he went hard and deep inside the boy in one push, his balls touched the plump ass. Adam’s head fell backward and his back arched up.

“YESSSSSSSS SIR…. THAT’S RIIIIIIIIIGHT”. Adam licked his lips.

“Fuckfuckfuck… Jesus... you’re so tight!” Damien took a deep breath to calm him down, or else he’d shoot right away. The hole was hugging his dick from every angle, massage softly inside. His hands were gripping the boy’s thighs so tight it might leave bruise on the tender skin.

That animal was unleashed one more time, Damien’s eyes turned wild and scary. He pulled out and thrust back in again and again with such force, stretching Adam’s hole. It hurt but somehow it made Adam feel safe, knowing he was with his master. Damien fucked the boy hard and fast, his balls slapping on the round butt continuously. He leaned down and bit the soft flesh wherever he wanted to. He bit Adam’s belly, he bit his chest, and he sucked at the fleshy waist crazily. Adam’s body was writhing frantically on the mattress; the Fire lotion had been doing its job which increasing the sensitivity of his body. Everything was too much, too hard; not enough, too soft. He felt like he would lose his mind. He wrapped his long legs around Damien’s waist, kept him closer and raised hit butt to meet every violent thrusts then shied away on the next one because his body was oversensitive now.

“You love it? You love I’m fucking you so hard you don’t even notice the stinging pain anymore?”

“I…I… LOO…OOO…aah… ahh… ah… OVE… nghhhh…”

Damien slipped his hand to Adam’s throbbing cock between their sweaty bodies and stroked it along with his thrusts. His thumb swirling around the head to collect the pre come leaking out filthily; he spread the juice from his thumb onto Adam’s lips like he was putting on the gloss and then lowered to suck all of them dry in his mouth. He fucked Adam so hard and fast that every time their bodies collided, Adam’s muscles on his stomach jumped. The modern king side bed was shaking back and forth crazily, like it’d break after the sex. 

“Don’t… stop… oh, Sir… uhhhhhhh” Adam was in ecstasy, he wordlessly begging his Master to fuck him faster, rougher; use him harder. He was overwhelming with all the sensation – pleasure, pain, pleasure, pain mixing together, brought him closer to his orgasm.

The master was even more frantic, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such intense sex with anyone like this. It was like he wanted to love and break this boy at the same time. He wanted to heal him with pleasure but also tore him apart with his power. He let out a piercing scream and increased the speed, fucked into the boy so fast like a machine. Tears leaked out of Adam’s eyes; he howled and brought his hands on Damien’s back, he scratched so hard it was leaving deep red claw marks across the broad back. Damien latched his mouth on a puffy red nipple and sunk his teeth onto the fleshy chest, alternating between biting and suckling insanely; his hand nipped the other bud so rough while fucking deeply into the boy and stroking his cock speedily. The master was stimulating passionately the four spots that he'd put the Fire lotion on earlier at once; Adam cried so loud and bucked his body many times. The Fire Lotion could be scary if it was used on someone who was already so sensitive, they may pass out from the overwhelming sensation. 

“TOO MUCH… TOO MUCH… SIR…”, Adam sobbed, his hands gripped the master’s shoulder so tight. He couldn’t curse, a slave didn’t allow to curse in front of master, but his brain couldn’t find any smart words to say when a thick cock was driving into him so deep and rough, his hole twitched and clenched down to increase the friction.

Damien was thrusting into his slave senselessly; mouth still suckling, hands sill tweaking and stroking. He turned focus on the throbbing cock in his hand, he rubbed it so fast, groping Adam’s balls with other hand for a minute; then he leaned to bury his face into the boy’s neck and inhaled deeply. The vanilla scent from the shower was still there, mixed with clean sweat and sex. He sucked the neck, never forgot to drive into Adam with such speed and stroking the swollen cock. The beauty could feel the orgasm was building up so close, his thighs trembled and his hole was clenching very tight around Damien’s dick, his hands digging into the muscles on his master’s back.

“I’m close, uh… I’m close…. Sir… don’t stop… please… uhh” Adam whined, “I’m going to… uhhhhhh”

“Don’t come, hold on a little more. Wait for me! I want you to come with me” Damien spoke quickly

Adam complied and used all his strength to keep himself from shooting, he wanted to wait for Damien, he wanted to come when HIS master’s love filling him fully deep inside. Damien stopped stroking Adam and focused on thrusting into the boy, following his own orgasm. He put his hands on Adam’s waist pulling the smaller body back to meet every forceful thrust. Once he felt he was close, Damien leaned forward to press their mouth together, so filthy wet; and his hand was back on the smaller cock, rubbing the fastest he could. Their moans harmonized louder and louder, tongues swirling wildly in the kiss, shiny wet bodies pressed hard to each other. 

“I’M COMING……” Adam breathed out.

Then Adam arched his back, his nails digging into the muscled shoulder, mouth opened in a silent screams, shooting his seeds out between their abdomens. Damien followed seconds later, filling the hot hole with pulse and pulse of sticky come, marking the boy as his, and forever was his only. Their bodies shivered from the intense orgasm and turned pliant. Damien just let himself lie down on Adam with all his weight, breathing into the beauty’s damp neck. They were both floating in ecstasy, hearts beating wildly in their chest.  
Adam was the one who came down to Earth first,he opened his dreamy eyes to see his master lying onto him carelessly. His back was full of red love scratches and he blushed knowing it was him who did that. The boy giggled happily when he noticed the hot come was leaking out of his gaping hole since the huge dick inside him was softening, he couldn’t help it, he felt amazing.

“What’s so funny, pretty?” Damien slowly came to his mind.

“Nothing, Sir. I’m just… happy. A lot.” he giggled freely, “My master is so amazing”.

Damien looked up to his smiley boy, couldn’t stop his own grin either. What did Adam do to him, he had no idea. He petted the wet brown hair and playfully kissed those red lips.

“YOU’RE *kisses* TOO CUTE *kisses* FOR WORDS *kisses* MY LITTLE BUNNY…”

Adam just giggled between kissed; his master was adorable when he doing things like that. He liked Damien a lot too and he felt grateful Damien had marked him as his, very grateful for that.

“I’m starving but I really need a bit of sleep first, we’ll eat after we take a nap. Are you very hungry?” Damien asked.

“Not really, Sir. Can you sleep first? I’ll go clean myself up then I’ll back to bed with you, hm?”

“You can clean up later, I need my teddy bear to cuddle with”, Damien pulled Adam back on bed, “you’re so soft and warm” he nuzzled Adam’s face and hugged his boy tight.

“You’re so sweet to me, Sir. Sleep tight.” Adam kissed his master’s cheek and settled down comfortably in his arms. He honestly didn’t want to clean himself so quickly either, he wanted to keep a tiny bit of Damien inside him as long as possible. He smiled to himself and then closed his eyes for a nap, feeling safe and protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about this chapter/fic so far? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gentle chapter :3 Hope you guys like it <3

Startled from a crazy dream, Damien opened his eyes to realize he was safe and sound in his room. His forehead was sweaty and he cursed, feeling really shitty from the bad dream. It took him more than a few seconds to remember he wasn’t alone in his bed. He turned to his side and looked at the pretty face, so innocent in his sleep like a carefree baby. Damien touched the plump lips, sensing the softness. Suddenly he felt more calming than ever; there was something precious about Adam that could make him forget all the pressure when they were together. Damien smiled and shook his head at himself for being cheesy. Life is fair… sometimes, while it’s gifting you bunch of money but it also takes so many great things out of your life. Damien was so lonely, even though he could have countless one night stand, lines and lines of boys to choose if he wanted to. But sadly they were never more than faceless fuck toys to him, he couldn’t even recall their faces while he was thrusting into them so fast. The master couldn’t tell since when he stopped making himself care enough to find out if they were genuinely wanted to be with him or they wanted his money anymore. The answer was always so obvious, it sucks to be a smart man sometimes. 

Speaking of smart man, he really trusted his instinct because it seldom told the lie. He could sense bullshit from a person very quickly and he would play that bullshit back at them first, even before they could realize they’d been burned. Being a survivor in business industry taught him many priceless life lessons, he’s grateful for that. Everybody wants something, and most of the time that “something” had something to do with his credit cards. Damien learned through experiences how insane what a person would do to satisfy his own greed; he built up a wall for himself, guarding his loving heart inside a cold metallic case. He told himself revealing his romantic, loving self to anyone was the last thing he would do. If he didn’t want his heart to be stomped on, he better appeared as a man with stone cold heart… and he’d been living with that motto for most of his life so far.

That was the reason why he decided to get a slave for himself, he felt empty and deep down he was craving for a connection. Damien was hoping a nice slave accompanying him in his large room would fill the voids somehow. The difference between a slave and free man was… he didn’t need to be so careful about what the slave might be plotting against him, or waking up checking around his room if something had been stolen. And a free man would have lots of desires and expectations, they would want commitment (to him… or his money, he doesn’t even know) when things got serious and Damien was nowhere to be seen around the commitment topic yet. So he went to the market seeking for a bed slave and here he had his pretty Adam being next to him. But what he didn’t expect was, Adam was really lovely, genuinely lovely; beside the fact that he was very hot also. Damien was absolutely aware that he’d got Adam by his money but that was another thing to talk about, he’s sure most slaves aren’t such a sweetheart like his boy. He might have got a bastard slave in a hot body with that money, who knew for sure; but he got this adorable thing instead. Damien hadn’t sensed any sneakiness around the boy yet; he knew perhaps he was kind of rushing in his judgment since they’d only met for a few days but like he said, he trusted his instinct. And in a realistic aspect, he could sell Adam away if he sensed something bad but he hoped he didn’t have to do so because he already liked Adam… more than a lot.

He continued looking, really looking at the boy. He might be just a slave but there was something so serene in him, he had the presence that put Damien at ease when he’s around him. The boy softened him (or hardened… it depended on the situation) with his lovely self. Damien thought maybe it wouldn’t kill for him to enjoy a bit of happiness, a bit of the warmth that he’d been missing for so long. He leaned in and kissed Adam’s forehead, then his cheeks and his pink lips. Adam smiled a bit when he felt he was being peppered with kisses and opened his sleepy eyes to greet his master.

“Hi, Sir. Did you sleep well?” Adam asked and closed his eyes again when Damien kissed his lips.

“It was okay. You were sleeping so tight but I couldn’t help it, your face looks like a baby when you’re sleeping, I had to kiss it.” Damien said then pushed his hand underneath the blanket, searching for Adam’s cock.

“Oh, you like kissing babies while doing that with your hand, Sir?” Adam joked, gasping when the hand massaged his package.

“Don’t be a smart ass… or you will regret it”. Damien chuckled then fondled Adam’s balls softly and lowered to bury his face in his boy’s warm neck. “Even after a wild sex and lots of sweating, you still smell so sweet, gahhhhh”, he inhaled deeply.

“My trainer used to say the same thing” Adam giggled, “that’s why he felt better training me, and I had extra training than other slaves”.

“Did he love touching you so much?” Damien squinted his eyes, his voice colored a bit with possessiveness.

“He was just doing his job, Sir. He tried to teach me tips and skills to make a man’s head spin; it was awkward at first but at the end I managed to learn from him a lot”, Adam explained.

“How about the other slaves? Did they just “do their job” also?” Damien was curious.

“We had to practice so… yeah, we’d been touching but mostly it was for the training, Sir” Adam replied softly.

“”Mostly”? Did I miss something here?” Damien sucked softly on the beauty’s neck.

“Um… Sir… Some of them… The toppy slaves… spent a bit more time than they needed to… when they were training with me…” Adam recalled, he wasn’t as tiny as those twinky slaves but it seemed like the bigger slaves loved to lengthen the session when they were with him. He was told that he was their favorite.

“They should feel lucky I don’t know their faces”, Damien rolled on top of Adam and looked directly at the boy’s face “Remember no one has the right to touch you from now on, except for me! I mean what I said, anyone touches you, and they will pay for it.” Damien was being possessive. What’s about this boy that made him act this way all the time? Damn it.

“I remember, Sir”, Adam smiled and pursed his lip for a kiss which his master was more than happy to give.

“Okay, sweetheart, you go clean up quickly. I’m starving since someone wore me out so much and I need to recharge my energy now.” Damien got up to call his chef prepare the meal for two.

“You were amazing, Sir.” Adam said shyly, making the master smirk and then he was off to the bathroom to clean himself.

Damien went to his closet and put on a pair of comfy shorts. He looked himself in the mirror, his face was glowing and he guessed the reason must have something to do with the boy in the bathroom. He noticed the red scratches on his back also and he chuckled, Adam’s such a cat… a cheeky cat. He was going to put on a tee but decided not to, then went to the mini bar and made himself a drink while waiting for Adam.

A few minutes later, Adam stepped out all fresh and clean. His bottom was hidden behind a large towel around his hip. Damien arched his eyebrow, looking amused, “Are you subtly telling me you want second round so soon by staying deliciously naked instead of putting some clothes on?”

“Sir, it’s not that”, he giggled and scratched his head, “I don’t have any clean clothes left, I didn’t bring any of my slave clothes to here and I think I should ask you first before using one of the bathrobes…”

“You can use the bathrobe but not now, I think it is better that you dress as how you already did to eat with me. I’ll call the stylish tomorrow, she will give you new clothes… New interesting clothes.” Damien winked and came close to the beauty, his hands groped the soft flesh and loosened the knot a little.

“But… Sir, there are other people in the dining room…” Adam was not sure if it’d a great idea to have other slaves ogle his naked body while he sat with Damien, the master wouldn’t be happy.

“No worries, only me and you there.” Damien smirked, “… you can serve me during the meal, right?”

“I can, Sir.” Adam leaned in to kiss Damien’s taut chest, he loved that his master let him do these loving acts to him freely. He still felt lucky he’d got picked by Damien, and not by some boring or rude masters.

Damien led Adam to the dining room where the meal was served perfectly appetizing and hot. The boy didn’t realize how hungry he was until the smell of food hit his nose and his stomach grumbled. The chairs were placed at both ends of the table but Damien told Adam to move his chair right next to his so they ended up sitting together at one end. It looked ridiculously sappy but the two were happy with their closeness so it wasn’t a problem for anyone. Adam filled the master’s glass with red wine and a glass of water for himself; moved dishes of food closer to the side that both of them were sitting at; made sure if Damien needed anything else before sitting down. All the doors to the dining room were closed; Adam quietly admired his master for being so thoughtful and protective of him. When he sat down his chair, the towel around his hip drew up and revealed 3/4 of his left thigh. Damien seemed to enjoy that exposure more than his slave though, his hand occasionally went down to pet the naked thigh sexually. 

When Adam finally took a bite on his food, he cried out. It tasted heavenly good; the lamb meat was very juicy and tasty, the soup was creamy but it’s definitely not cloying, and the pasta… Jesus, no words could describe how good it was. Damien had been glancing at his boy occasionally, he didn’t even understand why watching the boy happily enjoying his meal made he felt so warm inside. Yes, everyone knew he was rich but not everyone knew he appreciated everything he’d gifted, and food was one of them. Some rich people could heartlessly toss a bowl of good soup into the sink just because it was slightly salty, but he’s not that kind of guy. He worked hard and being grateful always for his privilege. 

Lost in his thoughts for awhile, he didn’t realize Adam’s stopped eating, until now, his eyes looked so sad. Adam wanted to tear up, those foods were not for him and his place should have been in the kitchen with other slaves… he didn’t belong in this luxurious world. At Shady Corner, his daily meal included just milk, old bread and dry meat, sometimes they were treated with a piece of chicken and that was it. Suddenly the reality hit him harsh, that he was just a slave, why on Earth was he sitting here and eating HIS MASTER’s fancy food?

“I shouldn’t be here… Sir. This isn’t right…” Adam said softly with his eyes downed.

“I know what you’re thinking, it’s all over your face Adam. But we wouldn’t want great food to be wasted, right? Let’s just eat and stop over thinking, for now. You can sit here eating with me because I gave you my allowance. You’re not stealing my food or some shit like that, Adam”, he teased lovingly, “Come on, eat. It’ll taste so bad once it gets cold."

“Sir, you’re too kind to me”, Adam’s eyes were watering a little.

“Yeah, I know I’m awesome. Now finish your meal, pretty bunny” Damien joked, making Adam giggle.

Damien wondered how in the universe someone could be that precious. For all his life, people had always asked for more, more, more from him; none of them would look back at themselves and wonder if they deserved with what they’d been asking for. He didn’t realize he’d been staring at the boy until Adam sheepishly looked down.

“Haha, what now?” Damien was very amused.

“Nothing Sir, it’s just that… you’ve been staring for so long.” Adam smiled but still looking down at his dish.

“Blame yourself for being too lovely.” Damien chuckled, standing up since he finished eating. 

“You always say nice things, Sir.” 

Adam stood up also, started to clean the table but his master stopped him, pulling the boy’s hand to walk back their room. Adam brushed his teeth and took time to organizing products in the bathroom while Damien was checking his work emails. He needed to work since the money just wouldn’t naturally appear his pocket like magic. Sometimes he looked up at the busy boy who was flying around the room to put things into their places; it was great to have a company… that he really enjoyed to have in here. The man noticed how often Adam had to tighten the knot since it seemed like the towel just wanted to expose his butt to the whole universe to see. Damien smirked, perhaps he and that towel had more common things than he thought.

More than half an hour later, Damien had done replying emails and Adam had just completed his temporary cleaning also. The master stood up and stretched, luckily he’d have a day off tomorrow, Adam sure wore him out so much, but that wasn’t a complaint anyway. It’d been very long since last time he felt something more than just simple carnal desire during sex, so that was more about emotionally exhausted. Plus, the boy knew how to work his hole expertly, clenched down then loosened at the right moments, which was a bonus too, damn boy and his extra training. He brushed his teeth, went to their freshly sheeted king size bed and called Adam over.

“What did you wear to bed back in the market?” Damien asked once Adam sat down next to him.

“The slave clothes, Sir but softer than the ones we wear in daylight. The owner didn’t allow any of us to sleep naked… in case… someone couldn’t control his desire… since 10 of us shared a same room” Adam recalled, he never liked that shirt. It was a bit scratchy for his sensitive skin.

“The owner did it well. But… if there wasn’t any restriction, what would you wear to bed?” his hands fumbling with the knot on the towel.

“It was hot in there. I always think it feels great when there’s only a thin blanket cover my body, it’s so much cooler, Sir.” Adam giggled “… and I actually enjoyed the feeling of my bare skin under the sheet” he looked up to see Damien’s eyes darkened a little.

“Well then, you’re allowed to wear anything you want to bed here, but actually I applaud the idea that you wear nothing the most”, said Damien and then he unknotted the towel quickly, yanked it hard to expose the yummy butt. “Come over here, some massaging will do great for me now” Damien lied down on his back, with one arm put under his head.

“Where do you want me to massage, Sir?” Adam tried to pull himself together at the image of his master lounging sexily on the bed.

“My shoulders.” His hand groped the soft skin on Adam’s tummy.

“Then can you lie on your stomach? It’ll be easier, Sir…” Adam looked at the taut chest, blushing when the master caught him ogling.

“No, babe. I’ll lie like this, you have to find the way to massage me on your own” Damien smirked mischievously, enjoyed the teasing since he already knew what Adam had to do to be able massage his shoulders in this position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... was it okay? :P I appreciate the positive response you guys gave me so far. Thanks for reading and being so nice <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little kinky, a bit of sadness and a bit of sweetness :)

Adam bit his lips and swung his leg over the master’s body, straddling the bigger man with his thighs. He sat on Damien’s lower tummy, carefully avoided touching the cock near behind his butt. But Damien was quicker, he pointed his cock up toward his own tummy and tucked the head into Adam’s crack. The boy shied away just to be pulled back down and held steadily with strong hands.

“Come on now, I want the massage and no moving out of your spot” Damien said while tightened his grip on the backside of Adam’s thighs to emphasize his request.

That meant Adam ended up raising his butt a little so he could lean forward and knead Damien’s shoulders. With his ass raising like that, Damien had better access to sweep back and forth the hole with the tip of his cock. He moaned after a few sweeps “I’m massaging for you down there too. Hope it makes you feel great anyway” and smirking once he felt Adam’s hip started to jerk left and right.

“Uhh… Sir… I…” 

“Eh, don’t stop kneading, my shoulders ache so badly. Go on!”, and Damien went on with his fun down there too, he pressed his cock onto the entrance, swaying the head on the center, but not penetrating through.

It drove Adam crazy, he started to pant and it didn’t help once the master started to tug the nipple also. The bud was clamped between the thick fingers and pulled hard. Adam’s body jerked each time it was pulled; Damien switched between tugging both nipples at the same time with tugging them interchangeably, making Adam shivered. At one point the tugging was a bit rough the boy had to lower his upper body to reduce the tension but was told to sit up straight by Damien right away. His nipples were reddened and deliciously puffy at that moment, Damien thought any gay men would get hard immediately if they look at these obscene swollen buds. He brought his hand back down Adam’s butt and pressed half the tip of a finger in; the boy raised his butt up right away because if he sat down, that meant he was going to ride himself on a finger.

“Sir…,” Adam moaned softly “it… it’s… still very sore. Don’t push in, please? Can… ah… can we do… this tomorrow?” His hole was sore as hell, thank to Damien’s huge cock. He wasn’t kidding when he said Adam’s going to feel it for days. Damien’s was bigger than any dildos or toys he’d been used during his training.

“Aww, my big boy hurt your hole too much huh? But what if I still want it tonight? I miss the warmth inside there.” He pressed his finger in a bit deeper, caused the beauty to moan louder.

Adam tried to raise his butt higher to escape the finger but it didn't work he wiggled his butt just to be smacked soundly on the butt cheeks by Damien’s free hand. It was really sore, it’d been too long since he took anything that big, he didn’t think he could he can handle one more round tonight honestly. Just when Damien started to push the whole finger inside, Adam poked his fingers onto his master’s waist and wiggled so hard. The bigger man was taken surprised; he pulled the finger out and used both hands to hold the boy down the mattress. He held each wrist in his hand and pressed down powerfully. Right now Adam wasn’t sure if it should have been better if he let Damien finger his hole or not….

“YOU… DARE TO TICKLE ME? ME? YOUR MASTER?” Damien’s face was so close to Adam, “LOOK AT ME. DON’T TURN AWAY!” he grabbed the boy’s face and forced Adam to look at him “DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE JUST DONE?? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT’S OKAY TO DO THAT WITHOUT PERMISSION?” Damien’s voice was harsh and dominating. That lion was back… and Adam just wanted to shrink.

“So…orry, Sir. I didn’t mean to… Sir? Please don’t get mad at me…”, Adam started to stammered, words got stuck in his throat, “I’m sorry, I was too sore to take it again tonight… please Sir?” Adam knew that he maddened his Master. Angry Damien was scary; he wanted his sweet master back…

“You didn’t want a fuck but you sure seem to enjoy tickling huh? You want it more than my cock huh? Alright, I’LL GIVE IT TO YOU!” Damien’s angry voice rose up. He went to his trunk to grab the handcuff and other bigger cuffs for Adam’s legs. The he cuffed Adam’s hands and ankles expertly onto the bed, ignored Adam’s pleads.

“Please… I didn’t mean to make you mad… It was so impulsive of me… Please Sir, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” tears started to form in Adam’s eyes.

“I’M GIVING YOU WHAT YOU WANT” Damien smirks coldly, “this is what you’ve got for go against your master’s wish… Oh, if I remember correctly, you are very ticklish in your armpits huh?”

“No… no… this isn’t what I want… Sir… NONNONONONONONO… HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA… AHHHHHHH… SIIIIIIR… NOOOO”. Adam screamed once Damien’s hand attacked both his armpits roughly. One hand tickling, one hand pinching the sensitive flesh under arms, then he switched side. Swaying his thick fingers in the center of his armpits mercilessly, totally ignore the boy’s screams.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH… SO TIIIIIIICKLISHHHHHHHH… AHAHHAHAHAH… HEHEHEHAHAHAHHAHA” his head tossed crazily left and right, he couldn’t stop his scream laughs any second to draw breath.

“You prefer this to a good fuck huh? Take it all in!”, Damien used his thumbs to press into one of the more sensitive spots below the hollow of the boy’s armpits, his other fingers still tickling the armpits intensely, pressing and jiggling nonstop. Then he leaned down and pressed his face into one armpit, nuzzling the bearded face into the sensitive skin and blew a raspberry; he swore he’d never heard anyone shriek that loud.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHH… JESUUUUUUS… HELP MEEEE! AHHHHHHH… NONONONONONO… HAHAHAHHAHA… HAHAHAHHAHA”

“You don’t want this?” Damien asked. The boy shaking his head while inhaling as much air as he could. His tear spilled out and rolled down the pillow under his head. “Okay then, I’ll change place”.

Damien down to his tummy and tickled with all effort. Hands on each side poking quick and hard, while his face pressed down to blow a raspberry against the soft stomach. Adam bucked so hard, he was bouncing on the mattress, his head fell backward and he sobbed while couldn’t stop the laughs get out of his mouth.

“huhuhuhuHAHAHAH… I… HAHAHA… DIDN’T MEAN… AHHHHHHHH… TO DO IT… SIIIIIIRRRR… NOOOOOO huhuhuhuh”

“But you DID.” and just that, he moved down to Adam’s feet. “Let’s try this with your lovely soles.” He laughed at the boy’s horrified face and started tickling on the soles.

“HAHAHHAHAHHEHEHEHEHEHE AHHHHHHH huhuhuhHHAHAHAHA PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE AHHHHhHH”, Adam pulled his feet hard helplessly, he felt like he was going to faint.

Damien stopped for a bit letting Adam catch his breath…, just petting softly on the soles.

“NO… DON’T… HAHAHA… DO THAT… PLEASE SIR… HAHAHA…. NO… I PROMISE I WON’T REPEAT MY MISTAKE… PLEASEEEE” Adam was pleading desperately, but the Master wouldn’t stop, once he reached out for a brush, Adam went frantic. “NONNNNOONNO NOT A BRUSH…”

Damien swept the brush back and forth onto Adam’s defenseless soles while sucking the toes. Adam buried his face into his arm and bit the flesh to muffle his screams. “PLEASE STO-O-OP… SIR… AAAHHHHHmmmmfhhhmmm”

“You asked for this!” Damien wouldn’t stop sweeping the brush across one sole while kneading the other one “ENJOY WHAT YOU WISHED FOR!” then he threw the brush away and scratched both sole with blunt nails, making Adam shriek so loud and his back bucked off the bed.

“FUCK ME. JUST FUCK ME. TAKE ME AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WISH.” Adam didn’t care anymore, Damien could assault his hole as he wished, just stop the tickling.

“Oh now you say you want it” Damien stopped, “Should I believe you?” Damien noticed Adam was crying even though he already stopped his tickling attacks. As a man always got what he wanted, Adam’s rejection earlier hit him harder than he expected. He was angrier about his slave rejected his request than about Adam tickled him without permission; especially if it was sex which he’d never got a NO from anyone ever. His ego didn’t accept that NO from Adam. “Adam, look at me.” He undid the cuffs on the boy’s wrists and legs.

Tears from Adam’s eyes wouldn’t stop spill out. Why was he so upset even when Damien didn’t even hit him? He remembered his former owner punished him so many times by starved him, slapped his face, hit him by leather whip… He didn’t even care before. But why he couldn’t stop the tears now, this was nothing comparing to the violence in Shady Corner.

“Just fuck me as how you wanted, Sir”, Adam said blankly, looking at the wall on his side.

“Hey… turn your face and look at me”, Damien’s voice went soft, “Adam…?”

The boy turned to look at him, his eyes looked gloomy. It was then Damien realized he didn’t want his Adam to be like this, where did the joyful sparks in those eyes go? He wanted a good submissive slave but not soullessly submissive like a robot. No, this wasn’t what HE wanted. 

“Why are you so upset? I’ve tickled you before but you weren’t so upset like now. Come on… talk to me.”

“It’s nothing, Sir. You don’t need to care about my feelings. I’ll go get the lube…, Sir.” Adam stood up to go to the night stand but Damien stopped him.

“Wait… I’m… I’m tired. I don’t want it anymore” Damien hated this, he wanted his sweetheart not this dreary Adam.

“I will make bed for you then, Sir?”, Adam said while his eyes still refused to look directly at Damien.

“Alright…”, Damien moved to the mini bar and poured himself a shot of Vodka. He didn’t understand how Adam being upset bugging him so much. A few days ago he wouldn’t give a damn about anyone, so why must he now. Adam was his bed slave, not his lover for Christ’s sake. Not to mention he just bought the boy recently. Why did he need to care what the slave felt? He convinced himself he didn’t care, he wouldn’t care, but deep down he already knew that was a lie. He cared about Adam. And receiving a rejection from someone he liked hit him harder than he thought.

“I’ve done making your bed, Sir” Adam stood in the corner with his eyes down like how he did in the market.

“Uh, great… Uh, let’s go to sleep, I‘m drowsy”. Damien felt awkward, he mentally kicked himself.

“Should I sleep on the floor, Sir?” Adam wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to sleep on master’s bed right now.

“What? No. Um, I mean, if you want to, but I’d like you to sleep on my bed.” Why the heck did he stutter over this? Damien wanted to face palm himself. He could present a powerful speech fluently in front of hundreds and now he was stuttering in front of his boy.

Adam thought for a few seconds. Although he was still upset but deep down he wanted to be close to his master. He hated the loneliness. If Damien didn’t tell him to get out, maybe it was okay to sleep on there. “Then it’d be great to sleep on your bed, Sir” he said while looking anywhere but Damien.

“Ok good. Come here.” Damien held up the sheet for Adam to roll in. He noticed his boy was tensed; he lied neatly on one side of the bed, next to the edge, not being such cuddling octopus like how he was earlier. Damien convinced himself since when he started paying attention to such details like these, since when he wanted to care about others’ feelings toward him. He rolled onto his side, tried to shrug it off and slept. The lamp was still on.

Adam felt cold even when he was lying under expensive soft blanket. Perhaps he felt cold inside, not on his body. He didn’t get it, this wasn’t the first time he’d been punished but why the hell he reacted like it was painful so much. Was it because master being too sweet to him earlier so once he turned angry at him, the boy felt disenchanted? He turned his face to look at Damien’s backside. The master was lying still with his back against the boy, maybe he already fell asleep. He noticed the still red scratches all over the bigger man’s back and he half wanted to laugh half wanted to cry remembering how sweet Damien was. What were these feeling messes in his heart? He couldn’t explain. Just then Damien suddenly turned over and caught Adam looking at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Adam turned his head to other direction right away but it wasn’t quick enough to hide the sadness in his eyes.

“Why?” Damien softy asked.

Adam just shook his head and turned on his side to face the wall, even himself couldn’t explain what made he react this way. “I’m okay, Sir. You don’t have to care…”

“But I do. I can’t explain but I don’t like seeing sorrow on your face, I just know it feels suck seeing you this upset.” Damien reached out his arm over the boy’s body and pulled him close next to his chest. “Stay close to me, don’t be so far away up there.” He nuzzled his face into the back of Adam’s neck and inhaled. “Let’s sleep, we’ll talk tomorrow and fix this thing. Don’t break free out of my arm once I fall asleep!” Damien spooned behind Adam, their bodies fit like two halves of a picture.

“I… okay…. Goodnight, Sir.” it felt so great being in the master’s embrace, so warm and safe. He closed his eyes and let him enjoy that protecting embrace.

Damien felt his boy’s body started to relax while he continued nuzzling into Adam’s neck. When Adam pressed his black closer to the bigger man’s chest and put one hand onto the arm wrapping around his mid torso, Damien smiled to himself and kissed Adam’s shoulder “Goodnight, my boy!”

~

Adam woke up slowly when a ray of sunlight hit his face, a new day had come. Adam tried to sit up when he felt the urge to use the bathroom just to realize he couldn’t move. The bigger man’s arm wrapped securely around his torso as if he thought Adam would run away. He turned softly to face the sleepy master, Damien was really handsome. He oozed a strong masculine vibe that could dominate anyone even if he didn’t mean to. Adam wouldn’t surprise if hundreds of boys and girls would fall for him, like, look at that toned body. The boy looked at Damien’s face for so long so he could remember every contours even if he closed his eyes; suddenly he desired to kiss those thick lips so bad.

“Secretly admiring when I’m sleeping?” Damien said with a smirk without opening his eyes.

Getting caught again, Adam blushed and turned his face down. Damien pulled Adam even closer to his chest, the beauty’s face rested on his muscled pecs. Adam couldn’t help but nuzzling his cheek onto the masculine hairy chest, making Damien chuckle amusedly. He pushed Adam’s chin up and leaned down to kiss the beauty sweetly. There was no tongue action this time, just lips pressing together to comfort themselves from what happened last night.

“Feels better now?” Damien asked, his hand sliding up and down the boy’s back innocently, but he didn’t forget to skim over the plump ass once or twice.

“Yes Sir… I’m sorry I misbehaved last night, I didn’t mean to madden you…” Adam said with his face pressed onto the broad chest again.

“I was a little aggressive last night. I didn’t mean to scare you that much… It was just… I was surprised.” Damien wasn’t ready to admit Adam’s rejection was the main reason that bugged him so much.

“I’m sorry, Sir. I won’t do that ever again.”

“Why were you so upset last night? As if there’s something saddened you more than simply my punishment to you…”

“I… It was nothing Sir… I was overreacting” Adam tried to avoid the topic.

“Adam, you know I can sense when you’re lying…”, he pushed Adam’s chin up to look at his eyes “… tell me the truth.”

Adam looked into the intense gaze from his master and his breath caught in his throat, he could make anyone do anything for him with that gaze, so intense and demanding. “I honestly couldn’t understand, Sir. I’ve been punished with violence more than one can count back in Shady Corner but seeing you were so angry with me affects me so much. It feels… hurt, I can’t explain…” Adam swallowed, “perhaps I missed my sweet master too much last night…, Sir. I feel sad seeing you so angry at me.”

“Oh, sweetheart”, he patted the fluffy brown hair, “I’ll try to control my temper next time around, didn’t like to see you so upset like last night either. I missed my giggly boy.” then he squeezed Adam’s side softly just to hear his lovely giggles.

“I will be more cautious with my action in the future, Sir. Wouldn’t want to madden you” Adam flashed that adorable smile and Damien felt everything was fine again. Why did the boy affect him this much? He kept wondering.

“And never telling me I don’t need to care about your feelings because I already did.” Damien sighed, “Did you… I mean, you didn’t want me last night?”

“Sir…” Adam looked up directly into the brown eyes “I wanted you so bad, you caught me staring so many times already so you probably know. But I seriously was too sore last night, it’s been very long time since I took anything up… my ass… and the toys I’ve used weren’t as… um… big as yours…” the boy blushed “it was too sore for another round but I will do it next time, I’m your bed slave and I have to fulfill my duty, my feelings aren’t the priority. I was wrong, Sir.”

“No, I was such an asshole last night; I should take care of my slave. The kind of abusing master isn’t me. I thought… you didn’t want…. Never mind, we have our lessons. Let’s learn from it and move on, hm?” Damien kissed the boy’s forehead.

“Yes Sir” he smiled, “I feel better this morning. Let me make it up for last night, Sir?” Adam said and leaned in to kiss the master’s neck.

Damien tried to roll on top of Adam but the boy stopped him with his palms against Damien’s chest. “Let me, Sir. Let me make you feel comfy.” The beauty shot the sexiest smirk at his master and moved down the bigger body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the supports, means a lot to me <3 Feel free to tell me what you think, I'd like to read your thoughts about the fic :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A porny chapter ;) Haaaaaave fun :)

Damien relaxed on his bed, lying comfortably with his legs spread wide, making space for Adam to move in between. He looked down at the pretty boy and smirked “Make me feel real good, bunny.”

Adam smiled and lowered himself to begin licking at his master’s stomach. The tongue swirled softly on the toned tummy, feeling the muscles contracted under each swipe. The trails continued down one leg of the V-line, flicking a bit to make Damien groaned softly. Adam couldn’t hide the small smile on his face; he knew the reactions he’d get once he used his skillful tongue on someone. His trainer often complimented that Adam was gifted when some Gods above granted such talented tongue for him, which can make a man switch his mind from YES to NO, NO to YES effortlessly. Adam’s both hands were roaming on Damien’s 6 packs when he nuzzled his nose into the dark thatch of pubic hair down there. The masculine scent from the bigger man stirred his desire up high like a flame burning inside. Adam sucked a hickey roughly at the fleshy part right next to the place where Damien’s thigh met his crotch; making the master bucked his hip. Then the boy changed the focus on the other leg of Damien’s V-lines, but this time his wet tongue trailed from the beginning of the V down straight to the shaft of that huge cock. Adam held the dick which he admired up so he could flick his tongue so quick on the tip and below the sensitive slit; swirling that wet thick tongue on the tip like he was eating an ice cream, wetting the head then put all of it into his mouth to suck it dry. Damien tasted good; it felt like the fresh jungle after a rain, he loved it already. Damien was hard and his dick curved up toward his stomach once Adam released it out of his hot mouth.

The boy sucked the thick cock with all passion while his hand moving up and down the shaft slowly. He looked up at Damien’s gorgeous face, which was blissful in pleasure. Adam felt proud of himself for making Damien turned speechless in bed. The beauty started to relax his throat and deep-throating the bigger man’s deep into him. He used his hand to press the master’s hip down and swallowed, making the muscles contracted around Damien’s thick cock. Then his tongue was flicking on the way he was going back up.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ADAM, DO THAT AGAIN” Damien growled so loud like a lion, damn the boy and his training.

Adam giggled at his needy master then going down on the cock again, he swallowed 3 times but did it slower this time, letting his master feel every contraction properly. Damien thought as if all the blood had left his upper body and gathered mostly at his cock. He swore he saw stars when Adam swallowing a few more times with his dick down that wet throat, the boy’s hand massaging his balls.

“Stop… stop, or I’m going to shoot…”, Damien stuttered and tried to sit up “I don’t want the game to end so quickly” he panted. “Damn, your mouth has mad skills… No one can deep throat me as good as you”.

“Sir, you like it huh?” Adam teased. His own cock was hard also, waiting for any attention from its owner.

“I expect you to do it a lot from now on”, Damien reached for the lube and threw it at Adam “You know what to do with this, I guess. I want to watch.”

Adam blushed looking at the bottle of lube, already knew exactly what Damien meant. The beauty spread his legs wide in front of the master’s gaze, exposed all of the glory for him to see. He put an amount of it on one palm and started coating three fingers on his right hand. A finger slowly messed the lube around the hole and groping the puckered flesh, making himself moan softly. Then Adam pushed one finger into that heat, eyes closing tightly; his other hand roaming on his own chest, giving no fuck about the remain lube spreading shiny on his body.

“Open your eyes, look at me while you’re fingering yourself” Damien reached his hand out to tug one of Adam’s nipples, and stroking himself lazily with the other.

Adam opened his eyes which darkened with desire while pushing the second lubed finger into the twitching hole, thrusting in and out and moved his free hand to rub the abandoned cock.

“Don’t touch your cock until I allow you to” Damien said and went to his trunk, pulled out a small bullet-shaped vibrator with remote. He smirked devilishly and sat closer to Adam, pressing the activated vibrator under the slit. Adam gasped and closed his legs immediately, clamping the muscled arm between his thighs. “Open your legs, don’t hide the porno happening down there” Damien chuckled and spread the legs forcefully. “One more finger in, prepare yourself well for your master’s cock”

“Sir… Uhhhhh…” Adam’s body was shivering constantly due to the steadily vibration down his cock, he pushed the third finger in, feeling his hole stretch wide. The wet sounds were louder now when he was moving the fingers in and out.

The master looked hungrily at the gaping hole around 3 fingers, he wanted nothing more than to push his dick into that tight heat and fuck the boy senseless. But he had more plans for Adam, he had to be patient. Tying the vibrator under Adam’s cock head securely with a silk ribbon, he sat back against the bed’s head and smirking. “Keep fingering your hole.”

“What… are you doing, Sir?” Adam jerked when master switched vibrating mode to different styles by the remote. “Ehhhh… Sir… ”. The vibrator was pulsating then wiggling then suddenly increased from minimum speed to medium, stimulating his slit, making Adam closed his toned thighs again.

“Adam, you do that one more time and I’ll cuff your legs” Damien warned. “Let me check how loose my boy is already…” the bigger man pulled Adam’s fingers out and put his inside, groping around then stretching his fingers to loosen the hole even more. The beauty closed his eyes, feeling himself being stretched and the vibration on his cock head. Damien nodded his head “It’s enough, now you’re going to ride me, pretty boy. Ride it fast and hard, fuck yourself with my dick.” and then he lied down on his back, stroking his cock a few times.

“Yes, Sir… Can I take the vibrator off first?” Adam was gasping, the damn sex toy was switching modes from time to time, before he thought he was going to get used to one style, it already changed to different mode. Once it changed, it was so suddenly that caused his sensitive body to jump and his dick twitched.

“Nope babe. You will ride me while wearing that vibrator and you aren’t allowed to touch your cock. You better thank that toy because it will be the only stimulation for your lovely cock to make you come.”

“What? But… Sir... How?” Adam wondered why on Earth Damien loved challenge him so much when they had sex. He just wanted to come easily when he felt like it, for Christ’s sake.

“By this. I’ll help you a bit…” Damien turned the vibrator to maximum speed, stimulating Adam’s cock tip tirelessly. He enjoyed how his boy’s body shivered and contracted with every vibration directly on his cock. Damien knew it must feel frustrating for Adam, the sensation was too much at one point and not enough at another moment. But for him, if he just wanted a forgettable sex with simply thrusting in and out, he’d go find one of his needy volunteers in local shady bars. With his Adam, he wanted every sex to be special and different, to be memorable. He thought he might feel okay if people considered him as a kinky freak but he had no fucks to give, he would do whatever he wanted. His definition of ‘freak’ was different from most people.

“Uhhh… uh… ma-a-ke it slo-o-oooowerrrr please… Sir…” Adam was clamping his trembling thighs so tight as if doing so would make the vibration to stop.

“Alright. Now get on here, bunny. I want to be inside my boy.” Damien slowed the vibrator to minimum speed and Adam exhaled thoroughly like he was holding his breath all this long.

Adam leaned in to kiss his master’s dick once with a shy smile then coated it carefully with a great amount of lube. Damien half wanted to pinch that cutie’s cheeks lovingly, half wanted to bury deep inside him, fuck him until the boy cried and begged. How could someone be so very adorable and sexy at the same time? He didn’t even know. He wondered if he should consider Adam as the sexiest sweetheart or the most adorable sex bomb; perhaps both would work since Adam was exactly that. He’d got himself the hottest and sweetest slave ever who was beautiful inside out, so what not to love? He came back to reality when Adam lining Damien’s dick up straight to his gaping hole and prepared to go down. Damien helped the boy by palming both his ass cheeks to reduce pressure on his thigh muscles since those thighs would have to work so hard in the next minutes. They both moaned loudly when Adam was on his way sinking down, the hole swallowing Damien’s thick dick inch by inch. Once the blunt head was in, Adam stopped to catch his breath, getting adjusted to the feelings of something entering his body and shivering once the vibrator changing its mode again. His hole started to clench caused Damien to use all his willpower not to pull Adam roughly all the way down, since the bigger man wanted nothing more than be completely inside that tight heat.

Right at that moment, the beauty tuned to look directly into Damien’s face, his eyes were full of trust and love for his master while continued sinking himself down on the hard cock, covering a piece of his master inside him. Suddenly it was more than sex, it was about the connection and trust and something more which none of them could pin point yet. They just knew they had chemistry and they were happy with each other, which might be enough for now. Inches by inches, Adam went down on Damien at a leisurely pace and quicker than Damien expected, his thick dick was completely inside the beautiful slave. They were breathing heavily due to the extremely pleasure spreading out all over their bodies. Right at the moment, the vibrator switched its stimulating mode on Adam’s cock again making him groan and clenching his hole tightly. Less than half a second before Damien fell his head backward and growled loudly, he thought it was genius of him to wrap the damn toy around Adam’s dick. The hole was gaping way more intensely, especially since it was stretched wide around a huge cock also. Damien took himself as one with great stamina during sex but with this rate of contraction around his already desperate cock; he might shoot at any moment. He tried to think of a cold water spring to cool him down but then seeing the boy tweaking his puffy nipples himself toted didn’t help at all. He probably should get into the business quicker instead of messing around then.

Wasting no time, he grabbed Adam hip and started thrusting his dick up into the boy above him. Hands clutching the plump ass, heels pressing down the mattress to get better purchase to drive upward, he tried to aim at Adam’s prostate as much as possible. After master hit directly at the sweet spot once, Adam groaned then went nuts like something wild inside him flooded open. The boy slammed all his weight down on Damien’s cock while swaying his hip in circles expertly; meanwhile tightening his hole on the way up and loosening it while he was fucking himself down. His master was leaving open-mouthed shock, he blindingly gripped Adam’s thighs with his eyes closed, feeling the muscles moved when the boy rode him. He felt like he’d never had real sex until this moment, it was so physically and emotionally overwhelming. Seconds later, the cruel vibrator changed its mode to the more intense one, made Adam tightening his hole while the contracting the muscles distraughtly, but he didn’t stop moving his hip. Instead of going up and down, he moved it forward and backward, massaging Damien’s dick properly inside from every angle.

“Sir… I want you to come inside me, fill me with your seeds… I want you to mark your own territory that no one has the right to penetrate except my Master… make me feel your love erupts deep inside… Your hot and sticky love… I crave for it.” Adam was babbling sensually while riding himself on his master, feeling his orgasm slowly building up.

“Jesus… Adam… You drive me fucking crazy!!!” Damien reached for the remote to increase the vibrating speed to maximum then grabbed Adam’s hip steadily while fucking the boy up from below. He drove in Adam so hard that caused his slave to bounce on Damien’s hip nonstop.

“AH-ah-ah-ah… Sir… Yes that’s right… uh-uh… Fuck into me… Bury inside me where no one else has reached that deep beside you…” Adam turned Damien nuts with his seductive talks and his throbbing hole.

Damien stroked the shaft of Adam’s dick without taking the vibrator off. The boy screamed once the master’s hand was sliding up and down so quickly, combined with the vibration on the tip and a thick dock driving into him at the same time. He was so close that his eyes watered, knowing the orgasm would be so intense. Adam palmed his hand on his master’s torso to keep the balance and passively sit still took in all the stimulation on his body. Damien’s dick hit his prostate once, twice and Adam came, pursing milky come all over his master’s body.

“AHHHHHHH AHHH SIIIIIRRRRR…..” Adam whined through his gritted teeth. His whole body shivered crazily while contracting his hole around Damien.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck… UHHHHH… ADAAAAAAAMMMMMM” Damien followed right after by the insane contracting around his wood. Adam’s hole kept squeezing for so long, milked out every single drops from Damien.

Adam was boneless now, he collapsed carelessly onto Damien, didn’t even care about the mess between their bodies. They were panting so hard, still floating in a blissful ecstasy. Damien came slowly to his mind once he felt Adam squirming softly due to the vibrating down his cock was still going on. He yanked the ribbon to release him free; then back to enjoy his post orgasm bliss with his hands rested on Adam’s round ass cheeks. The sex was so intense he thought he might have had pass out at one moment. This sure made up 200% for the incident last night, damn his skillful boy. 

Once his heart had slowed down, Damien looked down at the boy lying tiredly on his chest like he already fainted. He chuckled and hugged Adam’s body tight, petting his back lovingly. “You are crazily good, Adam. Remind me to send your trainer a lot of presents as my appreciation for him”, Damien laughed when he felt a soft giggle danced across his chest. “Welcome back on our planet, beautiful.”

“That was… wow. Just no words, Sir.” Adam happily snuggling on Damien’s taut hairy chest. He was delighted his master was pleased.

“You make every sex I’ve ever had go to shame” Damien kissed the wet brown hair, “You drive me fucking crazy”.

“You have to know you’re insanely good too, Sir. You wrecked me more than 2 sessions in the training center” the boy clenched his hole, reminded Damien he hadn’t pulled out yet.

“My dick loves to stay in there, let it be a little more” Damien smirked and pushed his hip upward, feeling his boy gasped. “Now roll over, but don’t pull out…”

“Noooo, I want to lay on you like this. Pwease, Sir? Pwease?” Adam flashed his twinkling puppy eyes and Damien cursed himself hoping Adam wouldn’t tell him to kill people or burn houses with those eyes because… he totally would.

“Alright, alright…” Damien indulged his boy “You’re going to be the death of me”, he whispered to himself, petting Adam’s hair.

“Muaaaah, my master is the best ever!” Adam kissed Damien’s chest soundly and nuzzled on it.

Damien let himself enjoy a peaceful moment for a while. For him, cuddling after sex was a strange thing since he couldn’t wait to kick those boys out of his bed once they’d done. All of them were the same for Damien; just a warm body, nice looking face and a fuck hole for him to do his business. That was it. And now here he was cuddling with Adam like a mother cat and her kittens, as if without his boy he’d feel so cold. One month ago, if someone told him he would be like this, he would laugh in their face and their nonsense talks. But how things could change in a short period of time, he was happy now. Damien and Adam undoubtedly had chemistry and they genuinely cared for each other. He even thought the boy would be able to ground him every time he felt unbalanced and empty, exactly what he needed for now. Damien wondered would it be okay if he opened his caged heart and let Adam in? He shook his head and told himself not to rush it, better let it flow at natural pace. Things would happen if it supposed to happen, he’d always believed in fate.

“What are you thinking, Sir? I can feel you’re thinking so hard…” Adam looked into Damien’s brown eyes with pure concern.

“Nothing important, bunny. I was thinking about a beautiful vision which I’m not sure I’m ready for it to happen yet” Damien said, “but if it happens one day, naturally, I’ll open myself for it”. Damien looked back into those blue grey eyes; he saw hope and happiness in there.

“Great things will happen for nice people” Adam smiled at his master “and I believe when my heart tells me you’re a nice person, Sir”, he leaned in to kiss Damien’s lips.

“You know nothing about me yet, bunny”, Damien chuckled but he felt happy “I have a demon in me that might scare you away” he joked half-heartedly.

“Then I’ll embrace your demon and surround him with love” Adam smiled sweetly, “I trust my master would never hurt me… on purpose, at least. I’m yours since the day you bought me, I won’t go anywhere”.

Damien pressed Adam’s head back down on his chest and kissed the fluffy hair. He whispered softly to himself “I hope so, Adam! I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far and all the love :)<3 XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day passed peacefully for both of them. They had late breakfast in their room, took a shower together and Adam was given a bathrobe to cover his glorious body. Damien thought he seriously might fuck himself into coma if the beauty continued staying invitingly naked like yesterday. And it didn’t help his refrain since once in awhile he caught Adam coyly ogling his muscled body too. Glad to know he wasn’t the only one had to hold back the desire.

The next day, Damien called his stylish lady in to take note of Adam’s measurements since the boy needed new clothes. He ordered her to bring here some great designs in Adam’s size later tomorrow, didn’t forget to remind her he would like a few feisty designs for the boy also. The lady had worked for Damien for a long time so she understood immediately. She even wiggled her eyebrows at Damien while she was measuring the beauty’s hip, made Damien chuckled softly. She also gave him a thumb up while the boy was turning away, signaling what a nice ass Adam had. Damien was mouthing “I know right?” quietly to her then turned his stare down the said ass, admiring it himself. Adam was excited he would have new nice clothes but little did he knew Damien’s “a few” wasn’t his “a few”, his master’s definition for that meant a full closet of clothes with every styles from comfy to sensual, from naive to naughty, casual to formal…; even shoes, hat, sunglasses and accessories… it was everything basically. He wanted his boy to look good even though personally he would enjoy a bare Adam most. Damien noticed Adam was trying to hold back his giggles when the stylish was wrapping the plastic tape measure around his waist or around one thigh. Especially when she was measuring his arm hole, the boy squirmed lightly, biting his lips; he just couldn’t stand still anymore. “Poor ticklish boy”, Damien thought while amusedly watching the process. Once she’d done, Adam couldn’t help but exhale in relief. He smiled sheepishly when he caught his master had a knowing smirk on his face, which meant Damien had been noticing his reaction for awhile. 

“I’ll come back with the clothes tomorrow, Sir Damien.” The stylish said while packing her stuffs back in her bags.

“May I help you packing your things, Madam?” Adam politely asked.

“Oh. You don’t have to. Thanks anyway.” she smiled at the nice boy. Adam was really pretty, she thought; just look at those twinkling blue grey eyes. She leaned in whispering in Adam’s ear once Damien was turning away “You are one of the most beautiful bed slaves I’ve ever seen, lucky Sir Damien.” she winked.

“Thanks, Madam. You’re a beautiful lady also.” Adam blushed hearing her compliments.

“Aww. Bye sweetie, see you tomorrow!” Then she spoke loudly to the master “Goodbye, Sir Damien. I’ll be back tomorrow with the clothes for your boy. You won’t be disappointed.”

“Bye Sheryl. Can’t wait for the surprise from you.” Damien winked at Sheryl, he knew she would find such interesting pieces for Adam.

“Have a nice day, Sir.” She winked back and went to the door.

~

Once Sheryl left the room, Damien looked at Adam funny. The boy had to check if there was ink on his face or something since Damien looked amused a bit too much.

“Sir…? Is there something on my face?” Adam checked himself out in the mirror.

“It’s funny how even Sheryl has to compliment on your ass, she would never do such things and she’s worked with tons of A list models. Not going to lie, she was merging into some kind of admiring fan girl when she measured your hip” Damien laughed, then his voice turned dark “I better hide you away in a box then, if a strict woman can’t even resist your lovely butt, what about those horny men…”

“Haha Sir, they can’t touch me if they don’t have your permission. Not all of them will be measuring my butt though.”, he giggled. The boy leaned in to wrap his arms around Damien’s torso.

“Good! And you know what? Seeing you ticklish with the plastic tape measure around your waist amuses me to no end” he squeezed the boy’s sides in a sudden, making Adam jump “How can you be so deliciously ticklish like this?” he crept his hands up near the beauty’s armpits slowly…

“Sir, um… do you want some grapes? I’ll go get some…” Adam wiggled out of Damien’s grip quickly and went to dishes of fruit on the mini bar. Any tickling games would always too much for his sensitive body; he hoped he could divert Damien off his boiling tickling kink on the rise. What he didn’t know that he accidentally just made the game turned more exciting for his kinky master.

“Sure, grapes are great.” Damien chuckled, watching Adam tried so hard to distract him. This was going to be fun. He went to his trunk, pulled out a lovely thing to play with.

“Grapes may prevent heart health risks, Sir…” Adam turned around to see Damien fanning himself with a feather fan. Jesus! He already felt ticklish and jumpy just looked at the soft feathers moving swiftly in the air, it was the same feelings when some people may feel itchy just from looking at an army of ants crawling. Adam stared at the fan with such focus as if he could make it disappear magically by just staring.

“What? I’m hot.” Damien took off his shirt and fanned himself seductively, licking his lips.

“You really are…” His eyes widened once he realized what he just unconsciously blurted out, “Um, Sir… I mean… uhhh… I’ll go… clean these glasses” Adam blushed at his unnecessary stammering, making Damien cracked up.

“You think I’m hot huh?” Damien stalked closer to Adam, still staying half naked and the feather fan was on his hand. “Come on, I know you think I’m irresistible”, he blew cool air at the back of Adam’s neck, causing the boy to shiver.

Adam tried to ignore the temptation Damien was throwing at him. Damn, that body was magnificent. He dared anyone to resist it, especially when the man was being seductive and all. You would end up with blue balls or sexual frustration. Just at that moment, he felt water was splashed at his back, wetting his bathrobe. 

“Sir???? What are you doing?!”

“Oops… sorry. That was so sloppy of me. Guess you have to take it off then. Don’t wear wet clothes baby, you may catch the cold.” he smirked, looking so satisfied with himself.

“Jeez, Sir. Why do you…? Urgh, never mind.” Adam whined and took off his robe, tying the sleeves around the hip to cover his bottom. At least he still had a bit of modesty. The boy was back to clean dirty glasses while being cautious what the naughty master might be up to.

“Adam, I think you should clean those glasses on the rack also. A lot of them have ugly stains.” Damien had to admit he was enjoying this more than he should.

“But they're… yeah okay, Sir” Adam knew Damien was planning something since the glasses were still clean and shiny… He glanced back at the master once in awhile; the man now was standing even closer to him than before.

Damien waited until Adam’s hands were coated in soap then he started sweeping the feather fan across the boy’s side. Adam squirmed immediately but he couldn’t do anything since his hands were full of soap bubbles.

“Sir!!”

“What? Keep doing your job, I’m having my own fun. Don’t mind me.” Damien laughed while continued sliding the feather fan up and down Adam’s stomach, then up to rub around the soft nipples for awhile. After the buds went stiff, the pinched them once then moved the fan to Adam’s neck, tickled the sensitive spots he just discovered during their sex.

“Sir… Seriously… stop doing that please! ” Adam wiggled while trying to clean those glasses as fast as he could. He wanted his voice to sound serious but he couldn’t stop the giggles. “These glasses are going to break if you don’t stop that, Sir… Oh gosh… SIR! Heheheh.” 

“But you’re giggling, you don’t sound like you’re mad at all, baby.” Damien teased then untied the sleeves around Adam’s hip, caused the robe to fall on the floor exposing the naked butt. He ran the feather fan into Adam’s crack, making Adam jump and squeezed his ass cheeks in defense.

“Not now, Sir. Please. I mean it seriously… NO! Heheheh” Adam wanted to face palm himself since he didn’t sound convincing even to his own ears. The giggles couldn’t stop flowing out from his mouth. 

“But you sound like you’re enjoying it so much.” Then Damien was on his knees behind Adam, he parted the butt cheeks to blow cool air directly at the twitching hole. He chuckled when Adam’s moan reached his ears, so adorable and sexy at the same time. The master leaned in to suck a love mark on one plump cheek while sliding the feather fan up and down from the boy’s left thigh, passed over his knee pit to his foot, driving the boy above crazy. 

Just then, Damien’s phone rang in his pocket. Adam was relief that the torturing game was over; he tied the robe sleeves around his hip again and tried to clean the rest of glasses quickly, put them back in the rack again. His master was putting on the mask of a cold business man again, answered with such professional manner to his business partner on the other line. Adam thought he was lucky to be one of the few people who witnessed the other sides of Damien, he just felt it was special somehow.

“I’m going to my office now. Just order the chef to prepare you meals if you’re hungry. I don’t think it’s a great idea you go to the kitchen with only a thin robe.” Damien smirked darkly “I don’t want anyone to see my boy’s glorious body. You can walk around the house freely once Sheryl delivers your clothes”.

“I remember, Sir” Adam went to kiss Damien on the lips then helped his master to prepare and get dressed.

Damien mostly worked in his office down the hall but for important deals he would go to his office in the company. The master was a workaholic but he enjoyed working in more comfortable environment, his house for example; he didn’t very fond with the office room in company but today he had to go there for a necessary contract.

Once Damien had done get dressed formally in a dark grey suit, he checked himself in the mirror and put on a tiny bit of cologne. Adam admired the perfect tailored suit from behind, it made his master look fit and stylish. Normally, most business men looked boring and plain in such loose business suit, as if they could swim inside the outfit. The boy was glad Damien had such good eyes for fashion, he didn’t need to be too flashy but he knew tips and tricks how to look good. That was part of the reason why most people couldn’t guess the man was 45 already, they would say around 38 to 40 if they were asked.

“Bunny, help me with the tie.” 

Damien just wanted to be close to his sweetheart, both of them knew the guy was more than able to do the tie expertly. Adam just went along with it, he liked to help his master anyway and he couldn’t resist kissing Damien’s lips a few times once he’d done. The master felt giddy inside with such loving gestures like that from Adam, he knew the boy did it because he just felt like it, not because of any sneaky drives.

“I might be home late tonight. Just go to sleep if it’s too late, you don’t have to wait up.” Damien pinched the boy’s cheek lovingly then walked out the door.

“Okay. Goodbye, Sir.”

Once he heard the car already left, he took time to clean the rest of the room: Putting out the dirty clothes into baskets; changing sheets; dusting a few corners, shelves; sweeping and mopping the floor…etc. It wasn’t his duty to do all this (a perk of being a bed slave) but he just wanted to. Parts of it because he wanted to take care of his master himself, part of it because he was bored. Adam truly wanted to take care of Damien instead of just acting like a hard working slave in front of his eyes then turned lazy ass when he wasn’t around, that wasn’t him. 

The boy took a long shower after he’d finished cleaning, his mind replaying the latest sex with Damien. The man was really a beast in bed, Adam had to admit he enjoyed Damien’s stamina so much. He thought about the stretch when his master was driving into him, bumping everywhere inside him wildly. Adam could feel his cock was hardening slowly but the boy ignored it. He grabbed the vanilla shower gel since the bigger man seemed to like this scent on him, and Adam personally didn’t hate this sweet scent either.

~

It wasn’t until 10pm that Damien arrived home. Adam looked down at his tired master from the balcony, he wanted to welcome his master home at the door but Damien already told him until he had new clothes, he wouldn’t be allowed going downstairs. This rule didn’t make sense for most people but apparently it was perfect in Damien’s possessive head. Adam wouldn’t mind since it showed he might be a bit special for his master if the guy was being so protective like that. 

Contrast to Adam’s expectation, Damien didn’t go to their room right away but his office down the hall. Adam thought perhaps he should leave Damien alone to focus on what he was working on for awhile, he didn’t want his presence to disturb his master. So he grabbed one of the novels on the shelf and read, waiting patiently for the bigger man.

~

Damien still stayed in his office until 11.30pm, he didn’t plan to go his bedroom anytime soon. The man didn’t pay attention to the time since he was that kind of guy that wouldn’t go to bed until all the works were already done. Adam looked at the clock and decided to check on his master even if the guy would yell at him later or not. The office and bedroom were on the same floor so technically he wasn’t going downstairs so with that, he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and went to his master.

Adam knocked lightly three times but no one answered. He noticed the door wasn’t locked so the boy riskily went inside. The room was really neat with classic designs; most of the furniture had white and silver themed color which popped out elegantly on the woody floor. Adam silently gave applause in his head for Damien’s good taste and looked around the room. There was his master falling into exhausted sleep on the office chair with his head fell backward uncomfortably on the headrest. The shirt was unbuttoned to his stomach while vest, belt and tie were tossed carelessly onto the sofa nearby. Adam rearranged the clothes neatly on the sofa and stepped closer to Damien. The man was sleeping so tight; snoring softly that Adam didn’t have a heart to wake him up even though he so wanted Damien to back on his bed for a proper sleep. His back would be killing him tomorrow if sleeping in this position for too long. 

The boy covered Damien with the blanket he was wrapping around his shoulders and leaned down to give his master a soft peck “Sweet dreams, Sir”, he whispered.  
Right after Adam just turned away; suddenly a large hand grabbed the boy’s arm and yanked him hard onto the bigger man’s lap. The boy was startled but his screams were muffled immediately by a pair of lips pressing dominantly on his and a wet tongue pushed through soon after, reaching deep everywhere inside Adam’s mouth.

“Sir… Jesus… You scared me to death!” Adam said when the man pulled back with a smirk on his face.

“That was for sneaking into my office without permission” Damien licked Adam’s ear, “What are you doing here? Planning to molest me sexually when I’m sleeping?”

“Yeah, true, if wrapping a blanket on you is considered sexual molesting…” Adam giggled and pushed Damien’s face away since the tongue was making him ticklish “Can you work tomorrow, Sir? Let’s go sleep on your bed, taking a nap on this office chair will hurt your back later...”

“It’s alright baby, I’m used to it. Unless you have some temptations for me in the bedroom…?” Damien teased; his fingers crept under the robe to pet Adam’s thigh. 

“How about I’ll make you a warm bath and massage your shoulders while you’re soaking, Sir?”

“Sounds nice, but not tempting enough to make me move though….” Damien breathed in the sweet vanilla scent from Adam’s neck.

“No? Then Sir, how about I’ll let you eat melted chocolate or whipped cream…”

“Hmm sweet, I like that too, but…”

“…off my body.”

“What?”

“You heard me…” Adam batted his eyelashes coyly and licked Damien’s jaw. “Do you think that’s tempting enough for you to leave this office, Sir? Licking whipped cream off me, I mean?”

“Damn you…” Damien grabbed the boy’s face and kissed him sloppily, “You fucking tease…”

“Or… don’t you want to lick the sweet chocolate off this, Sir?” Adam licked his lips and pushed the robe down to reveal a nipple, his finger circled the pink nub sensually.

Damien’s eyes followed the movement hungrily; observing how the bud got hardened slowly and stood up. He could feel his pants were getting tighter and tighter quickly. How Adam could be such an adorable bunny in a minute then changed into a luscious wolf right after effortlessly like this? The boy seriously was a miracle…

Adam stuck his finger into Damien’s mouth, swirling it around the thick tongue to collect the saliva then slowly smeared it onto his nipple, which was now stiffened and shiny with the wetness “Don’t you want it, Sir?”

A lust bomb inside the master was just activated. Damien batted Adam’s hand away and locked his mouth onto the already wet nipple. He gripped the bud between his front teeth so hard that Adam had to cry out loudly. The boy pushed Damien’s head away just to be held securely in place with one of his nipples being elated passionately inside his master’s mouth and his crotch being squeezed by a large hand. Once Damien pulled back, Adam’s eyes watered a little due to the rough stimulation.

Damien carried his boy to the sofa, flinging all the clothes which Adam folded neatly earlier down the floor. He pressed the beauty down the soft cushion and whispered into his ear “Fuck yes I do! But before getting to the main meal, don’t you think we should have a bit aperitif first?” 

Damien chuckled deeply while undressing; his eyes were dark and full of lust. Adam should know better the next time he decided to tease his master because Damien would give back to him so much more than what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no updating this fic, oops, but hey Damien and Adam are back now :3  
> Still kinky and full on cheesiness lol, hope they don't disappoint you, readers.  
> P/S thanks for still want to click on and check this fic out XO and of course I'll be more than happy to read what you think about it so pls feel free to comment ;P


	9. Chapter 9

“We shouldn’t get straight to the main meal without aperitifs first, should we?” Damien straddled Adam on the sofa, clamping the boy firmly by his strong thighs. “Don’t you think so?”

Adam didn’t know if he should have been excited or worried for what to come. He just wanted to lure his master back in the bedroom for a good sleep; having sex right in the middle of the office wasn’t what the boy originally attended to… at least he didn’t expect it to happen this quickly. Adam bit his lips, his eyes focused on the tie in Damien hands; he knew the guy already had plans for it.

“What? I’m not fucking you tonight…” Damien laughed, “… but, I do want to have a little fun after such tiring day… Arms up, darling!”

Adam put his arms up above his head and he could feel Damien’s gaze on his exposed armpits immediately. The boy prayed please not let it be the tickling game again since it was late and he didn’t want to wake the whole house up by shrieking his head off. In the bedroom was their private place but it was just odd to do this in the office… 

After the boy’s hands were fastened with a tie, Damien opened the robe widely to reveal the delicious body he’d been addicted to. Adam was naturally beautiful, so gorgeous from head to toes. The bigger man still found it was stupid his boy was put into the cheapest section in the market but the world was full of idiots so… well, let’s just feel lucky Adam belonged to him now.

“Keep your hands right where they are… I want to do something new tonight…” Damien said then nuzzled his bearded face against the soft skin on the way down Adam’s body.

It was a mix between ticklish and scratchy feelings which Adam had to admit he didn’t hate it at all. In the training session, he had to pair with both female and male partners to practice. Since slaves couldn’t choose their masters, who knew if a woman or a man would buy them in the future so it was wise to be prepared for all situations. The boy tried to obtain all the skills for both teams but personally, the masculine, rough feeling when a man went down on him gave Adam such sparks that no women could ever do. He thought women’s body was beautiful piece of art but only men could bring him to higher peak of desire. He loved when the beard scratched pass his crotch and his sensitive inner thighs, like what master Damien was doing to him right now. Adam closed his eyes, letting the pleasure build up slowly.

Damien gripped the cock in his hand and took the head into his mouth. Wet tongue swirling around the mushroom then lips rubbed down from the tip to the boy’s balls, leaving a trail of saliva along the whole shaft. The guy could smell vanilla shower gel scent hit his nose lightly now and then when he was sucking on the heated flesh, bringing it to its full hardness in no time. Damien sucked in his cheeks while pulling up and teased with teeth at the head, making Adam’s body jerked and his cock twitched from anticipation. The sudden sharp stimulation was like a wave of electricity, caused the boy’s body awake more than ever. Adam shivered continuously while Damien was nibbling softly on the tip; more wetness oozed out from his slit, dripping down the shaft, making the strokes slide smoother for his master.

“Look how wet you are, Adam.” Damien pressed his lips onto the wet slit and pulled up, displayed a thread of sticky liquid clung from the cock tip to his mouth. The scene was so filthy Adam had to turn away and his face blushed red. “I know you like it, I know you like when things got smutty and filthy… I know you LOVE it when I do this.” said Damien then relaxed his throat and deep-throat Adam in a sudden, causing the boy to groan out blissfully.

“Oh…oh my god… Uhhhhh” Adam’s thighs tensed and his head fell backward when Damien swallowed. He could feel the contraction around his dick causing a shockwave run down his spine.

“Hah. Aweseome huh?” Damien pulled back and pumped the shaft quickly, forcing more pre-come to leak out, wetting his fingers shiny. “Baby, you’re leaking a lot, look at the fluid can’t stop oozing out of your dick…” 

Adam looked down his body, his cock was hard and curving up, shiny wet in Damien’s hand. The liquid leaked out from the tip and ran down the shaft, lubing the movement. So dirty, so viscous, but he loved it. The boy thrust his hip up along with Damien’s strokes, his eyes fixed on his master’s, wanton and reckless.

Damien noticed the hungry look in Adam’s eyes, it turned him on so much. He lowered and put the whole cock in his mouth as deep as he could take, sucking Adam’s juice dry in his mouth. Once the master felt his head was clamped tightly between Adam’s thighs, Damien pressed his bearded face onto the inner thighs harder while his head was popping up and down, scratching sensitive area. The boy loved that rough sensation, he whimpered and tightened his grip. 

“I’m coming… Sir. Uhh… You… should pull back...“ Adam warned Damien with his shaky voice, since slaves weren’t allowed to come down his master’s throat. That was considered an insolent act. 

“Mhmmm” Damien ignored the warning and carried on sucking mercilessly on the cock, hands still pumping the shaft.

“Sir? I’m close… Please pull back before…. before… uhhhhhh… Siiiiir!”

“Then come. I didn’t tell you to hold back.” said the master then his mouth was back on the eager cock, slurping the fluid lewdly, which tasted heavier now. 

“Please…. Don’t, Sir. This isn’t allowed… it’s disrespectful….” Adam wiggled on the sofa; he couldn’t ejaculate in Damien’s mouth because that was forbidden. Adam had to use all his willpower to keep him from coming since Damien seemed like he didn’t plan to stop anytime soon. He pulled his tied hands down to push his master away before it was too late.

“Arms up! You know what disrespectful to me? I told you to come but you wouldn’t do so!” Damien was stroking his boy’s dick so fast with one hand; rubbing the palm of other hand on the tip to increase friction then lowered his mouth again.

Adam was in between hell and heaven, Damien’s warm mouth was damn blazingly good, pushing him closer to the edge every seconds but the master was also forcing him to cross a line that he wasn’t ready for it. He bit his lips tightly, on the verge to tear up while tensing his body with maximum effort, locking the muscles to save him from shooting anytime. 

“Please… I can’t do this… Sir, please…. Uhhh… pull out! I’m going to…” Adam thrashing his head wildly, back arched up the sofa and his toes curled “PLEASSSEEEE! SIR! UH… ARHHHHHH”

Adam’s hungry master pushed him to his orgasm by a soft bite on the cock tip. The beauty let out a scream between blissful pleasure and guilt before he spurted pulse of hot come down Damien’s throat. His whole body shivered constantly due to the intense ejaculation, the toned thighs clamping Damien’s head firmly in between. Guilty tears leaked from the corner of Adam’s eyes, “Sorry… Sir…” he mumbled then turned boneless on the sofa, trying to catch his breath.

The bigger man swallowed Adam’s glutinous seeds, tasting the filthy love in his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks to milk out every last drops before pulled back, tongue rubbing up and down the whole sensitive wood, cleaned up all the cum. He kept licking until Adam jerked his crotch away due to the overwhelming pleasure.

“Hm, I think this aperitif deserves to be on the A list. Want a taste?” and with that Damien leaned up and drilled his tongue through Adam’s slack lips, letting the boy taste his own cum. He danced his tongue inside, intertwined with Adam’s in a wild ballet, breaking an invisible boundary. “Good, right?”

“I’m so-rry… I couldn’t hold it… I was so wrong, Sir. I’m sorry I corrupted you…” 

“Shh. Since when a slave following his master’s command means he corrupts him?” Damien smiled on Adam’s lips and unknotted the tie “I wanted to do this, and if you think I give a damn about those policies, you don’t know me yet, baby. Fuck.The.Rules. I’ll do what I want because I can.”

Adam didn’t know what to say, he just nodded and relaxed in the kiss, letting Damien control the tongue movements. Now, when the panic had passed, the boy finally felt special because his master did that to him. That was a strong statement, Adam acknowledged that but made himself stop thinking and just let it be, enjoyed the moment. 

“Sir, let me take care of you…” the beauty crept his hand down to cup Damien’s boner, rubbing him through the damp brief.

“You don’t need to. I just wanted to have an ‘aperitif’ like I said.” He winked, “and I’m so tired tonight. Save that for later, bunny. A warm bath may do well for me now.”

“Okay, Sir.” Adam squeezed the massive bugle to gain a growl from his master. Once at the door, Adam stuck out his tongue at Damien playfully “A warm bath for my stiffened master then.”

“You cocktease me again?” Damien stood up; a naughty smirk was on his face. Adam’s eyes widened and he started to run back to their bedroom with Damien chasing right after him, gleeful giggles filled the hallway. None of them remembered it was almost 2am, not that they’d care if they did anyway.

~

Sheryl didn’t visit until late evening the next day. She and some slaves pushed three racks of all kind of outfits and carried a few clothing trunks into the main bedroom. Damien covered Adam’s eyes until Sheryl had finished delivered all the clothes to save the surprise. Adam was so excited, he thought perhaps he might have one or two pairs of nice, tight jeans which he’d been wishing to wear at least once in his life. Little did he know what he was going to get… 

“Great God in Heaven! You've GOT to be kidding me…” Adam mumbled once Damien let him open his eyes.

Damien regretted he didn’t have his phone camera ready to to record Adam’s reaction. His eyes brightened like flashlights and his mouth opened shockingly in O shaped. The master amusedly wondered if he should be offended since Adam’s reaction for those clothes was even more dramatic than when the boy first saw him naked. Seemed like his big ‘gun’ didn’t impressed the beauty as much as he thought… The master told himself he should raise the bar higher the next time they had sex, then shook his head to clear his mind. Why on Earth did he have this kind of silly thoughts like a horny teenager? He blamed Adam for that; it was all Adam’s faults!

“Sir… This is… surreal. Are these for me?” Adam glanced from the racks to Damien then back on Sheryl, as if he couldn’t believe that was for him. “Are you sure you’re giving me all of these luxurious clothes… Sir?” he honestly expected to have just a few new pants and shirts, not… racks and trunks of expensive clothes. 

“Mhmm, do you like it?” The warmth in Damien’s heart slowly spreading all over his chest, he felt joyful to see Adam liked his present this much. So this was how it felt like when you made your loved ones happy, such sweet feeling. Wait... LOVE? Did he just think of Adam as a loved one? Oh My G…

Damien’s stream of thoughts was cut off when Adam jumped at his master and kissed him sweetly in a sudden. “What did I do to gain the best master in the world?” He nuzzled on the bigger man’s chest, “I don’t only like it, Sir, I love it. Not because you gave me expensive clothes but because you’re so caring of me. I feel grateful, Sir. Thank you so much.” 

Damien didn’t want to be cheesy in front of Sheryl but he couldn’t stop his silly grin. The master knew Adam just dug a bit deeper on the way to his heart. He chuckled when Adam closed his eyes and pursed his lips for another kiss, then leaned in and gave what his boy wanted. 

“Aww… he’s so cute.” Sheryl was heart-eyeing at the boy like she was looking at a fluffy puppy. Damien could tell she was one step away from wrapping Adam in a pink blanket and feed him cotton candy or something like that. He could empathy with her, who could resist Adam’s cuteness to be honest? He meant, he already gave up fighting against the urge.

“Now go take a look at your new wardrobe, I have to make a call.” Damien then whispered in Adam ears while squeezing the boy’s ass “You can thank me later tonight… in our bed, but with much less clothes.”

Adam smiled timidly when he noticed Sheryl had been watching them with a naughty smirk. The boy pecked Damien’s cheek once more before he went out the room then moved to her.

“Madam, thanks for choosing such gorgeous clothes for me. I appreciate it.”

“It’s my job, darling. And you can call me Sheryl when there are only two of us. “Madam” makes me feel old, haha” 

“Yes, Ma… Ah, Sheryl…” Adam giggled, making Sheryl join in.

Sheryl then started to introduce each rack of clothes for the boy; which style used for each events, what’s the most significant factor about each clothing item, which mix and match was the best…, etc – just what a stylist should do. Adam took note Sheryl’s tips in his head while mixing some versions of outfit on his own. A few times he couldn’t contain the gasp when Sheryl pulled out a badass piece. Never ever had he dared to dream about owning these luxurious outfits and now when it happened, it just felt so surreal.

“Wow, I can’t believe these are mine to be honest… So gorgeous, all of them...” Adam said while running his fingers down a leopard printed shirt, sensing the silk’s coolness on the tip of his finger.

“Aww, they’re all yours, darling. Sir Damien never does thing half way, he wanted the best stuffs for you” Sheryl petted Adam’s back “He really likes you, sweetheart, I can see that.” 

Sheryl never saw Damien that happy and gleeful around anyone, most of the time the Damien she worked with was a person with his ‘professional businessman’ mask. Seeing how the man acted around Adam was like witnessing a secret side of Damien, it was endearing. And personally, base on a woman’s sixth sense, Sheryl could tell Adam would be a great person to have around. The boy had quick wit; he was honest, lovely and genuine, beside the obvious fact that he was very pretty too. No wonder Damien’s caged heart was already cracked open and melted by this sweetie. 

“Master Damien is such a caring and thoughtful person, I feel lucky to be his, Sheryl.” The boy’s eyes twinkled when he mentioned Damien, it was no secret there was a mutual admiration between them.

“About those trunks, one for underwear, one for accessories, one for shoes and the one with gold frame… you should save it for later. I think you open it with your master would be fun.” Sheryl winked then pulled out a few boxes in her bag.

“Sheryl, what are you doing?” Adam asked when the stylish told him to sit down on the chair.

“Do you want to give Sir Damien a nice surprise?” Sheryl winked then displayed her makeup kit “Let’s get you dusted and glam-ed up”.

“Oh, I'd like that… but…”

“No “buts”, he will like it, trust me!” Sheryl was so excited; Adam without make up was already so pretty, he with nicely done makeup on would be a killer bomb. “Hurry up sweetie, he might come back here anytime soon.”

Adam smiled seeing Sheryl so giddy, then nodded his head. The lady was so nice to him, he didn’t want to turn her off and a part of him was curious to see his master’s reaction too. There was possibility Damien wouldn’t like it but he could wipe it off later, it wasn’t like it would stay there permanently. With that thought, the boy closed his eyes, let Sheryl do her job in peace.

~

“All is done. Open your eyes, pretty boy.” 

Sheryl stood back, presenting her artwork with such pride fifteen minutes later. Adam gasped looking at himself in the mirror, he looked like it was a different person in there. That fabulous stunning beauty staring back at him with the same shocking reaction, mouth opened wide. Fierce smoky eyes, elegant eyeliners, curvy thick mascara-ed lashes and tiny sparkly rhinestones stuck on lower eyelids; delicious glossy lips stirring up a desire in any men to munch them, smearing the gloss all over. Sheryl also contoured the boy’s nose and cheekbones lightly to bring out the killer edges of his beauty; not too glitzy but still alluring, enough to mesmerize any men the boy wanted to.

“What do you think? Is it good?” Sheryl knew she did a great job, she was just casually asking to hear Adam talk.

“Oh My God, Sheryl… I can’t believe that stunning person in the mirror is… me. What you did is pure magic. I absolutely love it….” Adam still looking at himself with awe, he looked fierce but not the kind of cocky fierce, just a right amount of edgy vibe.

“It’s an easy job when the person is already so pretty, just a bit enhancing to bring the implicit features out. It’s your beauty IS pure magic, babe.” Sheryl said while packing her makeup kit, “Now put on this sexy sleeping robe also.” She held a dark purple see-through lace robe up, her eyes naughty.

“Um, but it’s still too early to be in sleeping clothes…” Adam could feel his face hot looking at such seductive thigh-length robe “A t-shirt will be nice, Sheryl…”

“Come on. Sexy face should go with sexy clothes. Don’t you want to make your master happy?” 

“I do, but… Alright, hand me it please…” 

“Here, pair it with black undies. I chose ones with soft material that will make your butt pop out in fullness, it would be a shame to make your nice butt look shrinking in awful briefs, or saggy pants.” Then she helped Adam dressing, admiring when the black underwear emphasized the roundness of the boy’s ass. “Sir Damien is going to have a fun night…” she giggled teasingly which made Adam shyly chuckled.

“I hope he would like it… I’m not sure… Um, I mean… you did a beautiful job but what if he thinks it’s too much? ” 

“Hush, don’t worry. I bet he…”

Before Sheryl could finish her sentence, Damien walked in the room, still talking on the phone. He didn’t look up yet, one hand clutching the phone, one hand holding the papers, his eyes focused on the numbers in the reports.

“Yeah, exactly, lengthen time taken to pay accounts payable and… HOLY SHIT…” Damien blurted out once he looked up at his boy, totally forgot he was on a business call with his subordinate.

Adam sheepishly smiled, didn’t know what to expect from the bigger man while Sheryl trying to pack her things as fast as possible with a mischievous smirk on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Another chapter finished :3  
> Sad to say but this fic is coming to an end (boo) I'll miss writing this overwhelmingly sweet couple though.  
> This baby will always be special to me since this is my first fic ever and you lovely ppol embraced it warmly, thank you :D  
> I hope you readers like this chapter xo


	10. Chapter 10

Damien stared at his stunning Adam for ten seconds straight until the person on the line was calling him back to reality. He blinked a few times, then mentally face-palmed himself for being silly in front of Sheryl and to his subordinate on the phone.

“Oh, sorry. Where were we? Oh, right. Improve the inventory turnover also of course, we can do better…” Damien tried to focus on the numbers instead of how he would do Adam in their bed with every possible position. But it was hard as hell.

Sheryl was so amused, she poked Adam “Told ya. Look at him; he looks like he’s struggling to get your sexy look out of his head. I’ve never seen anyone has such effect on Sir Damien like you. You drive him crazy.” she chuckled, finished with her packing.

“ _You just have no idea how I am obsessed with him…”_ Adam whispered to himself, hoping for a positive reaction after.

Three minutes later, Damien was off the phone. He put himself together into a professional man and thanked Sheryl for Adam’s fabulous wardrobe, trying not to mention how her makeup work on Adam drove him nuts. She didn’t need to know how hot and tight he felt down there in his pants right now.

 “Goodbye, Sheryl. I’ll see you soon.”

“Goodbye, Sir Damien; bye Adam. Have a lot of fun tonight!” she winked at Adam then went out.

Once the woman out the room, Damien turned to Adam immediately, his eyes drank in every detail from head to toes. How appealing the face makeup was; how the outlines of his body were visible underneath a lace robe, every curves were presented tastefully. The boy was so beautiful; it hurt just looking at him. Damien’s gaze was so intense that Adam felt uncomfortable and couldn’t look at him anymore.

“Sir, if… if it’s too much… I can wipe it off now…” His foot shuffled awkwardly on the floor.

“No…” He cupped Adam’s face carefully, not wanting to mess up the makeup “Leave it on for awhile.” Damien kissed those glossy lips, tasting the sweet gloss in his mouth, “I don’t know what to do, part of me want to fuck you hard, ruining the perfect makeup meanwhile part of me just wants to admire and worship your beauty… The things you do to me are… disturbing.”

“How disturbing is that, Sir?” Adam batted his mascara-ed lashes coyly, he meant it to be silly, to be dorky but it seemed to have different effect on Damien. He turned Adam’s back against his chest and pressed his boner onto the boy’s plump butt, rubbing for friction.

“THIS disturbing. If Sheryl didn’t leave sooner, I think I’d present my boner to her…” Damien growled when Adam laughed amusedly and pressed his butt harder against the stiff bulge, “You seem enjoying what you’ve done to me huh?”

Adam continued his torturing fun by rubbing his butt onto Damien’s boner, his hands crept behind to grab the bigger man’s ass to hold him closer. “Can I do something to make you feel better, Sir?”

Saying nothing, Damien pulled Adam toward their bed and eased him down slowly. His fingers caressed those full glossy lips, feeling the sweet stickiness. “You’re devastatingly gorgeous, you know that?”

Their lips touched in gracefulness, moving against each other’s in a sweet pace. No rushing, no pushy; just gentle contacts. Actually, the kisses were too slow and nowhere near enough since both of them already had a hard-on pressing at other’s crotch at the moment. Damien and his boy went along with the mood, none of them planned to speed up the kisses until they realized since when they both were challenging each other in a resistance game, to see who would lose control first. The master loved that Adam kept up with him so well, it was like they had an indescribable connection and simply just knew what the other want immediately without words. Damien felt a tiny smirk against his lips and couldn’t help smirking back. Okay, _game on_! The secret control game suddenly turned more exciting for both men.

The torturing slow speed still remained but the intensity switched to another level. Adam sucked at Damien’s bottom lip with a hint of teeth nipping lightly; it made the bigger man gasp. Damien swore he heard a very quiet mischief grumble low in the boy’s throat so he pierced his tongue into Adam’s mouth deeply but swirling in such a frustratingly slow motions. Whenever Adam tried to touch the older man’s tongue with his, Damien just let them contact for a brief moment then moved away to different corner right away. The contacts were too little, too much of a tease which left the boy craving more, he sucked the fat tongue inside his mouth, feeling a light shiver ran through Damien’s body. Master tried to free his tongue out of the grip of his boy’s lips but Adam just sucked harder, slurping the dirty wet sounds for Damien to hear.

“At this rate both of us will have blue balls…” Damien could finally speak between breathes after Adam loosened his suction on master’s tongue, “I want you baby, so bad”.

The man spoke before pressing their lips together again. His hands searched for bare skin underneath the robe, reaching down to Adam’s most private body part while the kiss continued. Damien felt Adam’s shaking breaths on his lips when he inserted his fingers inside, stretching the tight entrance. The man buried his face into Adam’s neck and let himself drown in the intoxicating scent. He opened his eyes once he was fully inside, watching the makeup being ruined by Adam’s sweat and the pleasure tears when he thrust in and out, chasing his orgasm peak.

~

Later that night, looking at the makeup stained pillow case and the mascara ran down the boy’s face like two tracks of dark tears, Damien felt pleased that it was him who turned the flawless beauty into this well-fucked hot mess. It was like the satisfaction when you had all the fabulousness to consume on your own utterly. The master petted the hair out of Adam’s face to admire his features in silence; he didn’t want to wake the babe who already dozed off. Not until the moment when he noticed Adam’s freckles on his forehead reappeared again since the sweat cleaned away the foundation, Damien realized that despite the fact his boy was dazzling with makeup on; he still preferred Adam’s endearing natural beauty better. He took a wet wipe and softly cleaned the boy’s face, smiling when he heard a slurring “Thank you Sir” from his sleepy sweetheart.

_“Am I falling for you already?”_

The question hung unanswered in the air, then drifted away when Damien pulled Adam close to his chest and fell asleep in absolute serenity.

~

Adam was cleaning the room and didn’t plan to eavesdrop Damien’s conversation on the phone with his friend. He really didn’t. But he once he overheard the word “DEPRAVED” - one of the wildest nightclubs in town, he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t interested in the conversation anymore.

It was Rick, one of Damien’s club buddies, he told the guy to come to the club since there would be “fresh fishes” for them tonight. Rick also reminded him that Damien’s ex boy-toy Tristan had been asking Rick why the guy didn’t come there anymore and he missed Damien. The master cracked up hearing that, he was very amused how boys often so obsessed with his plenty package once they had a try. But seriously, he was rather them to be obsessed with his penis than with other material things.

“Man, I’m tired of hearing him whining about missing you every time I go to DEPRAVED. You better help him out of his misery.” Rick complained jokingly.

“Let them be thirsty.” Damien laughed “And I enjoy him disturbing you so much to stop this”.

“Asshole” Rick laughed back, “I want a good fuck without hearing about your popular dick every now and then. Thank you so much! So, are you coming tonight?”

Damien was going to refuse the invitation since he just wanted to stay in with Adam. Who needed those fakers when he already had his adorable slave, right? He would rather stay here cuddled and watched movies with his boy than going to that packed place frankly. Suddenly in that moment, he freaked himself out by thinking about how domestic he’d become, he wasn’t ready for this in any senses. The thoughts of being such a committed person overwhelmed him and made him feel uneasy.

“Yes I’ll come. Tell Tristan I’ll come to him tonight!”, he said quickly before he could change his mind. Damien eyes were on Adam when he said that, he caught Adam looked up at him for a second then his eyes down immediately. Just that glimpse was enough for Damien to recognize there was a hint of… jealousy? He wasn’t even sure, but he felt… strange. He had a question for himself and he needed to get a proper answer tonight.

Hanging the phone, he went to his closet, pulled out a casual black shirt and dark jeans then off to the bathroom to get ready. He noticed Adam was staying weirdly silent.

~

Adam sat on the bed and picking his nails. Why would he feel jealous of the boy he didn’t even know his face? He was only Damien’s bed slave for Christ’s sake. There wasn’t any rule about master didn’t allow being with other person beside his bed slave. Damien was a free man, that boy was too, they had every right to do whatever they wanted. The master was sweet to him didn’t mean the man was in love him, Jesus. Love wasn’t a possible thing in his world and too out of reach. Since when being jealous with free men was allowed for a slave? Adam told himself to focus on what they taught him during his training, got out of his unrealistic romantic dreams and putting himself back into a slave’s position.

Damien stepped out of the bathroom and went to Adam, kissed him soundly on the lips “I’m going out tonight, darling.”

“Have fun, Sir. Should… should I go to other slave’s room tonight?” Adam tried to smile. He wasn’t sure if Damien would come home alone or he’d have company. He thought he should be prepared himself.

“Huh? No! You stay here. Don’t go anywhere!” Damien felt possessive immediately and it was ironic since he was the one going to get laid with another boy tonight.

“Uh… Yes, Sir. Let me help you get dressed”.

“Okay”

Adam didn’t know how to feel, but still tried to pull the best smile he could. He helped Damien to get dried with a soft towel and tried not to feel how alluring the hot muscles underneath the fabric. He swallowed a few times when he was down on his knees to dry the master’s legs, ignoring the huge cock as best as he could. Once he’d done, he grabbed Damien’s clothes on the bed and helped him to put them on.

Damien looked down at Adam’s wet lips, he wanted nothing more than to push his cock back in that damp mouth, fucking into that angelic face right now. He could feel himself harden with such thoughts but controlled himself. He tried to recall what was his exact reason that he chose to go out tonight instead being home with this beauty? He couldn’t remember why… Damien didn’t know if his decision to go out was right or not anymore. He cursed himself why was he acting this way. He’d never thought twice before when went to nightclubs, why would he now? Sooner than he thought, he was dressed thoroughly in black shirt which showed off his pecs perfectly and dark jeans; not too flashy but not boring either. He checked himself out in the mirror, feeling pleased with how he looked.

“How do I look, Adam?”

“You look extremely fiery, Sir. Nobody can resist you, I’m sure.” Adam was smiling wide with his mouth but Damien could tell his eyes weren’t.

“Nobody?” Damien asked. “ _Even you_?” he wordlessly added in his head.

“Nobody, Sir. They’re in your hands tonight!”

“The boys will love it, won’t they?”

 Damien didn’t understand why he had to do this. Adam was picking his nails and Damien could see the boy was uncomfortable but what was this damn urge to stir Adam’s jealousy up? What was this urge to want Adam to burst out telling him not to go?

“They better are prepared well for what hits them tonight, Sir.”

“Oh they should be. Get me some condoms in the nightstand, Adam. I will need lots of them tonight.”

Damien tried to push harder. Was he trying to make a statement? He didn’t even get himself right now. Adam went to get a few packs and handed it to his master while trying his best put himself together, he wanted nothing more than to beg his master stay home with him… The boy looked down for a second then up at Damien’s face again. His facial expression was… complicated to tell. Hurt? Sad? Accepting? Damien couldn’t pinpoint. But the boy masked it quickly with his lovely smile again.

“I’ll be here in your room, I won’t go anywhere, Sir. You don’t have to worry.”

“Right!”

There was awkward silence between them, one trying to push and one trying to reserve; both of them shilly-shallied about what to say, what to do next.

“Alright! I’m going now.”

“WAIT, SIR!”

Adam’s eyes widened at his impulse. Both of them looked down at Adam’s hand grabbing on Damien’s arm, the boy quickly pulled it back before the master took a hold of it. What the hell was he doing? Telling his master to be home with him? Who gave him the right to do that?

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

“What were you going to say?” Damien tried to keep his voice normal. It was like he and Adam were standing right at the edge, one more step forward over the boundary and they would fall.

“I wanted to wish you a fun night… Sir.” Adam stepped backward, touching his leather collar to remind himself who he was. The boy locked his impractical feelings inside, taming down the force to cross the lines and to ignore the consequences. He buried them all in an imaginary box and sealed them with the slave collar.

“That’s not true.” Damien cupped the beauty’s face, “You meant something else!”

“I mean what I said, Sir.”

“Really? You aren’t going to say anything about I’m fucking other boy, no, boys tonight?”

“No, Sir. I have no rights to say. You know that…”

“You’re totally okay with it?” Damien’s face was so close to Adam’s, they could even taste their breaths. “ _Don’t you feel jealous… even just a little?_ ” the words were right on his tongue but he fought the urge to let them out.

Adam finally looked down, hiding from Damien’s gaze. He swallowed then slowly nodding his head, “I’m okay, Sir”

“You… You… WHATEVER!” Damien felt pissed a little that Adam was so easy to accept it. He wanted the boy to hug him tight telling him not to go, but at the same time he was glad Adam didn’t since he wasn’t ready how emotionally he would react to that. Basically it was all a mess in the master’s head right now. He wasn’t sure what he wanted. “And don’t wait up! I won’t come home tonight!”

“Good bye, Sir…”

He slammed the door harder than he should, stomped down the stairs and went into his car. The driver took him to DEPRAVED in no time.

~

Damien went to the nightclub with such snarky mood. As expected, boys swamped to him like the moths attracted to light, but he was in no mood to flirt with anyone. He saw Rick and a few more familiar faces in the VIP pit so he walked straight to there.

“Hey man, glad you came.” Rick greeted him, “…he’s been bugging me the whole night if you could make it or not.” he glanced toward Tristan who was trying too hard to be seductive at the other end of the pit. The twink looked absolutely ridiculous in a bad way. There was an obvious line between being natural sexy and being stupid trying to be something you weren’t. How could he not be aware of that, seriously? Damien couldn’t make himself to care, if the boy was pretty enough and had skillful mouth for him to do his stuff, then things were just fine.

Damien shrugged heartlessly and ordered a drink; he needed a strong one to clear his doomed mood. He wouldn’t be a mop in here; he’d flirt with boys, took them to hotel and gave them the best night of their lives. At least that was what he planned; hopefully he wouldn’t be such a disappointment. How ironic it would be if he refused to be at home with Adam to go to nightclub and think of the slave boy whole night?

“Yeah, he’s just a slave, stop thinking of him like he’s your boyfriend, you fool!” Damien told himself, but he already knew he was lying. His heart knew what it wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) As you see, Damien and Adam didn't want to end the fic in this chapter so I'll do 1 more chapter to please this demanding couple hehe.  
> Sorry for being late with this update but assure you the next one won't take so long since I'm 80% done with the last shot already.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter XO


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter is here :3

Adam laid quietly on Damien’s king size bed, the room felt scarily large when there was only him in here. Damien just left for more than an hour and he already felt lonely. Adam wanted to tell his master to stay home with him so so badly but he didn't dare to cross the boundaries. He wasn't sure how Damien would react. Master might take his action as Adam didn't acknowledge his place and the man could be offended. Although he was given permission to voice his basic needs in private but this desire was a lot to ask. What else could he do other than accepting the fact his master was sleeping with another boy right now even though it hurt so bad? What else could he do since he was just a bed slave? Damien was really sweet, Adam loved to be with his Master so much even though they’d just been living together for… Wait, Love? Oh My God, it couldn't be… He couldn't be in love with his master, right? He shook his head in denial, a romantic relationship between master and slave wouldn't get anywhere let alone at least one of them would be damaged badly. His trainer used to tell him to be careful since Adam was a romantic at heart and a dreamer. He warned the boy this cruel world might crush his dreams into pieces if he didn't keep them to himself.

Adam went to the balcony and sat on the couch, looking down at the garden below. He covered himself with a blanket since it was cold out there. Some of the male slaves were still working; a guy looked up at Adam so the boy politely smiled then nodded his head to greet him but that man just coldly turned away and continued his job. Adam sighed and hugged himself tighter. This was going to be a long night. He missed his master already. The boy buried his face into the warm blanket, he could smell Damien on the fabric, and the scent was addictive….

~

One shot, two shots, three shots… and his head started to feel lighter. Damien let himself enjoy the strong bass club banger and had fun with pretty boys around him. Tristan stalked closer to Damien immediately once he sensed the green light was on; he was babbling unnecessary rants like “Why didn’t you come here for so long?”, “I missed you so much”… blah blah blah, Damien couldn't care less. The other blond caught his attention by pushing his pants down to reveal his butt and dirty dancing right in the middle of the pit, it was funny that cracked Damien up. Tristan didn't want to lose; he climbed right on the man’s lap and started kissing Damien shamelessly with full tongue and teeth. Damien just let him be, he loved kissing anyway. Not until the kiss turned heated and a tongue trespassed into his mouth that some senses finally kicked in; Damien started to feel weird. It wasn't right. These weren't the lips that he liked to kiss, not as plump, not as soft either. This kiss didn't create sparks that he'd been feeling lately. The swirling tongue in his mouth was terrible. It didn't taste so sweet, it didn't taste like _his_ , it didn't taste… like…  _Adam’s_. Damien opened his eyes in a sudden and pushed Tristan away roughly.

“What’s wrong? You've been so weird tonight.” Tristan whined while trying to get back on the man’s lap.

“Nothing. I need another drink.” Damien said coldly, took another shot to get rid of Tristan’s taste on his tongue then pushed Tristan’s head down his crotch.

“Oooh someone is into PDA tonight.” Tristan cooed and happily pulled down the zipper. He hid himself behind the table and blew Damien right there, not giving a fuck to anyone nearby since they were a drunken mess already. Tristan missed this enormous dick so much he was savoring it like there wasn’t tomorrow.

Damien just closed his eyes and took the pleasure in. A mouth was just a mouth, it should't matter whose it was especially when it covered around his cock, right? Usually in his mind was just general blankness when a boy blew him down there, he didn't think of anyone particularly. But now it surprised him how he was thinking about a pair of piercing blue grey eyes looking at him, brown hair popping up and down while his freckled lips stretched around the shaft. More to his expectation, the image in his head calmed him somehow and Damien smiled. He imagined the boy in his mind fingering himself while sucking his cock in earnest, the vision was so sexy that he shot fast and hard down the hot throat without any warning.

Damien slowly came back to Earth, he didn't want to move yet. In his foggy mind, the boy with blue grey eyes was smiling sweetly at him. Oh, his giggles were so cute too, clear and fair like the soothing sounds from a harp…

“Who the hell is Adam, Damien?” Damien opened his eyes immediately to see Tristan glaring angrily at him. He tucked his cock back into the jeans.

 “None of your business.” Damien wondered how the hell Tristan knew that name; perhaps he wasn't so quiet about his fantasy earlier?

“You screamed his name when you were coming down my throat. You've never done that before, scream out any boy’s name I mean, even when we’re together.” 

“We were never “together” to be exact. You and I are nothing more than just occasional hookup.” Damien closed his eyes, he was over this bullshit already.

“I don’t care who the fuck that Adam is.” Tristan cupped Damien’s bulge and licked his neck “I bet he isn't as pretty as me, he can’t make your head spin like I do”. Tristan smirked “And he can never take you away from me!”

Damien laughed and grabbed Tristan’s neck with his hand dominantly, his eyes turned harsh “Firstly, he’s not only pretty, he’s fucking beautiful. You ‘pretty’ thing doesn't even deserve to kiss his hands. Secondly, you are wrong; he totally kicked your tiny ass in the sex thing and finally, he can and he already did. I’ve never been yours to begin with, by the way.” He pushed a shocked Tristan back on the couch roughly “Honey, you bored me to death!”

“Then why the fuck you are here instead of being with your new addiction, huh? Seems like that Adam isn't as good as what you credited him for.”

“You’re right! I should be there with him now.” Damien tossed an amount of money on the table for the drinks then stood up.

“Judging from your obsession with him, he might be able dig a bunch from your pocket already!”, Tristan mocked while eyeing the big guy up and down, “Be guarded as careful as you want but in the end you'd still get yourself into a gold digger's hands.”

“Ha. You’d be surprised at what he’s earned from me. Don’t talk for others as if they’re all like you.” Damien walked away from the pit without a glance back.

“Wait, Damien! I denied so many offers to be with you tonight” Tristan ran after the guy and babbling in a rush “Look around, look at those men and how they desire to be with me. But I deny them all for you.” The twink threw himself in Damien’s arms “I’m sorry, stay here with me. I’ll make it up for you” and he pushed Damien’s hands down on his butt.

“Honey…” Damien spoke softly “Actually, thank you for tonight. You make me realize something I didn't before…” and kissed Tristan’s forehead sweetly.

“What?” Tristan was taken surprised with such gesture like that in this kind of moment.

“You make me realize what I truly want and who I should treasure…” he sighed contently “and stops complaining with Rick. Let him go here in peace because you’ll never get _it_ again. Tonight was your last time for that privilege.” Just that, Damien turned on his heels to the exit.

“You can’t leave like that. DAMIEN! ASSHOLE, FUCKING COME BACK HERE!” Tristan yelled under the deafening bass club banger blasting on speakers.

“Oh, I forgot. You mean I shouldn't leave before doing this?” Damien stuck a hundred dollar into Tristan’s waistband “Done now? Right?”

Damien left the club with a satisfied smirk on his face, ignoring Tristan’s cursing screams fading in the background. Rick probably would be looking for him but he could text the guy so it wasn't a big deal. Right now he couldn't wait to get home to his Adam, to his beautiful boy.

~

Damien arrived home in less than half an hour and almost ran upstairs like he hadn't seen Adam in months. He mentally kicked himself for acting like a teenager and then took a deep breath. The master opened the door to see the lights were still on and the bed was empty. He looked in the bathroom but no one in there. Perhaps Adam went to other slave’s room tonight? Just then Damien noticed the door to balcony wasn't closed; he walked toward its direction and saw his beautiful boy sleeping on the couch outside. Adam looked so cute like a puppy bundled up in a blanket; Damien couldn't help but leaned down to kiss that pouty sleepy angel face.

“Silly boy…” Damien chuckled softly while petting the fluffy hair “If you didn't want me to leave, just stop me earlier…”

“Sir… missed you…” Adam mumbled in his sleep but it startled Damien, it took him more than a few seconds to realize Adam was still sleeping, a smile slowly spread across the master’s face.

“Aww… How lovely.” Damien kissed those freckled lips softly again then carried Adam into their bedroom. It was cold as hell to sleep out there.

Adam opened his eyes when he felt he was being carried around to realize his master was home. He smiled wide and wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s neck tightly “Sir! You’re home!”

“Yes I am.” Damien put the sleepy boy down on their bed softly, but Adam wouldn't let go of him, so he ended up lie down on there too.

“Did you have fun, Sir?” 

“It was alright.” Damien sighed. There was something strange in Adam’s voice; Damien knew the boy was trying to hide his emotions. “How did you end up sleeping out there huh? You might catch the cold if I didn't get home in time.”

“This room feels so empty when you’re not here, Sir” Adam softly said, then added quietly in his head “ _and I missed you_.”

“Remember to stay warm, I don’t want you to be sick.” Damien snuggled his boy, Adam felt so soft and cozy in his arms.

 “I thought you wouldn't come home till tomorrow at least, Sir. I thought…” Adam faltered.

“Hm? Say it.” 

“Will you be mad at me if I say it, Sir?”

“No. I want to hear it from you.”

“Sir, I thought you will stay with other man overnight. I didn't like it and I was upset.” Adam looked down, he couldn't hide his sadness now.

“I was going to; at least that’s what I was trying to…” Damien brought Adam’s chin up “but then I remember I have someone so precious waiting for me at home…”, he kissed the beauty’s lips “… and I just couldn't stop thinking about that boy the whole night.”

“Sir…” Adam didn't know what to say, he just stared into his master’s eyes and trying to control his emotions.

“That boy wouldn't leave my mind no matter how hard I tried. I kissed other boy but my head was filled with images of a beauty with blue grey eyes and brown hair. When I’m in my blissful moment, the name slipped out of my mouth was…” Damien looked at his slave with intensity, “Adam”. He swallowed once “I see your face everywhere with my eyes open; you stay in my mind when I close my eyes… Don’t you think that Adam boy already owned my heart…?”

A tear spilled down Adam’s cheek, this was overwhelming. He thought his feelings for Damien just came passively from one side. He buried his face into the master’s neck and said softly “I didn't want you to go at all. I didn't want you to leave me, Sir.”

“You should have said it, I probably would stay…”

“It's painful thinking you’ll be with another man tonight. I know my place, Sir. I’m just a slave but I can’t help my feelings toward you. I was jealous with a free man who I don’t even know his face. I wanted to hold you and tell you not to leave but I was so scared. That was a huge boundary to cross, Sir.” Adam sniffed.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn't think about how harder this is from your point of view. But going out made me realize one thing I didn't before... I want no one else… but  _you_ , Adam.” He kissed the soft brown hair “Only you…”

Adam looked up at Damien with his teary eyes and was received a tender kiss. This kiss was so much more than the other ones they’d had. It was full of love, trust, desire and faith; they could feel their hearts harmonized together. Once they pulled back, both men had happy smile on their faces.

“I know you’re scared, Adam. They said a romantic relationship between master and his slave always ends in pain, especially for the slave but I’m not traditional master. We’ll be the exception, we’ll make it different, and we’ll do it our ways.” Damien said in seriousness, holding Adam’s face between his palms “And you have the right to be jealous from now on because I’ll commit myself to you only. You’re the only man I want and I'm ready for the commitment!” Damien kissed Adam passionately to show what he meant; he could feel warm tears spilling down wetting his palms. “Do you trust me, my Adam?”

“Yes, Sir… I do.” Adam tried to slow down his breathing since he felt like his heart would overflow and it was going to burst soon.

“You’re mine since the day I bought you out of the market but I do hope from this moment, I hope you’ll give me more than just your body because… because I already gave my heart to you.” Damien gazed into Adam’s eyes “And because I’ll be yours too, my boy. You’re worth everything to me.”

Adam was struck speechless; this was a seriously big deal when a master said so to his slave. It was like an invisible bond between them had turned tangible in the air, so raw and real. Adam had to sit up because he felt like he couldn't take this all in at once; he took a deep breath to keep him from shaking. Damien then sat up also, still looking at Adam, waiting for an answer. This was the first time the master exposed his clingy, vulnerable side to someone, it scared him shitless. But thank to the alcohol in the club earlier because that somehow kept him from freaking out. “Adam?”

Adam turned to look at Damien seriously after calming himself down from the hype; the boy spoke clearly “Sir, I am yours with my all. Until the day you stop wanting me to be around, I won’t ever leave you in any situations.” Then he flashed that sweetest smile of his, making Damien’s heart sang. Adam really hoped that day wouldn't come so quick… but he kept it inside.

Damien pulled Adam close to his chest, holding the boy so tight as if he was afraid his precious thing would disappear. The boy gave him courage to open the cage around his heart and let someone in, it scared him that he might get hurt from this but it felt amazing to love someone and to be loved back. As if he could sense Adam’s quiet concern, he spoke out “That day won’t come so soon… I promise.”

“I hope so, Sir. I really hope so.” Adam snuggled in Damien’s embrace; one or two drops of happy tear may just leak out from his eyes again.

“No one can say anything surely about the future but I just need you to know I want to be with you with all my heart, my boy” Damien kissed the fluffy hair.

“That’s enough for me, Sir.” Adam hugged his master even tighter. The boy couldn't stop himself from smiling, he was really happy.

~

Adam pillowed his head on Damien’s chest with his arm rested over the bigger man’s mid torso. He listened to the calming heart beats while drawing circles on the toned pecs, playing with the chest hair. Damien buried his nose into Adam’s hair and inhaled deeply, he loved that the boy always smelled so good, even if he was sweaty or not.

“It’s kind of scary how your life can change in such short period of time” Damien pet Adam’s arm on his torso then suddenly rolled on top of the boy “What’s that about you that drives me crazy even when you don’t need to try? You just came in my life and take a hold of my heart without effort. You make me act like a teenager falling in love…” he chuckled, pinching Adam’s nose.

“Sir, you have no idea how I’ve been obsessed with you…” Adam giggled when Damien kissed the tip of his nose, “because that obsession is too much to be considered healthy. No one has ever treated me as kind as you, you make me feel safe and loved. I’m blessed to have you feel that way about me, Sir.”

“Ahhhh I got it, so you will love any man who treats you with kindness huh?” Damien joked, squeezing Adam’s sides playfully, making the boy giggle.

“Sir, that’s not true…” Adam pushed the wiggling fingers away. Damien meant for it to be a joke but Adam was being serious, “even if they’re so kind to me, I don’t think I could love them the way I do with you, Sir… Basically it’s because they’re not you”. Adam wrapped his arms around Damien’s neck and pulled him down closer to his face “and because I already gave my heart to somebody else…” he kissed his master sweetly on the lips.

Damien deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue passed the boy’s lips. He couldn’t use words to express his feelings toward Adam right now, he’d let his kiss and body language tell them all. He put all his love, trust, care and hope into the kiss as a reply to Adam and he knew Adam would feel it. As expected, once he pulled back, Adam’s eyes were full of raw emotions. They said the eyes are window to his soul, Damien could agree with that because whatever Adam felt, they were all showing in those sparkling blue grey eyes, and they were full of love.

“That’s the best present someone has ever given me. Thanks…” Damien leaned down to whisper in Adam’s ear “ _Lover_.”

Two men cuddled sweetly on their bed, enjoying the happiness fulfilled their hearts and their souls. Not in a million years either of them would think this would happen to them – a romantic relationship between master and slave. This would be a tough climb but they had faith they could get through because in the end, when you found the right one and having each other in their arms like this, it made everything worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoots fireworks*  
> And finally, it's finished :3 I just wanna say thank to you, readers who are patient stay with me till this chapter. All your lovely comments and kudos motivated me a lot, I appreciate it <333 (the first fic will always be a special thing, right :3)
> 
> P/S I was in the mode to write fluff so excuse the extra sweetness to the point being sappy in this one lol. The urge was reaaally strong I gotta release it :P Hope you enjoy! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks my friend Jess (M) for insistently telling me to give writing a shot. This fic is inspired by our convos, we had fun with it <3


End file.
